Quick Reunited
by TheOneWithStarsInHerEyes
Summary: What SHOULD have happened after Quam broke up. There will be future chapters. Please review!  even though humour is one of the genres,you probably won't find it funny. Just my pathetic atempt at it
1. Realization

**Although I hate to admit it, I will be sued if I don't, so here it is… I do not own Glee. ****L**

Chapter 1

Realization

Quinn POV

Life is perfect again. I'm back to being the cheerios captain and the whole pregnant thing has died down (some people still called me a slut, but at least not to my face). Girls and dorks are back to fearing me, and guys (and I even caught some of the girls) stare at my ass and boobs again. The stretch marks are starting to fade with all the creams I have been buying that promise to get rid of them, I am no longer fat and my abs might just be coming back soon enough.

But one thing is not right. I lost Sam to Santana because of Lima loser Finn. Admittedly, I shouldn't have kissed him again, but the time when Sam made me, fireworks clouded my head and I was just…amazed, even more than when I kissed him in the hallway before. I _had _to kiss him

again. I just had to. At the time, I thought I loved him, but I just realized that I was trying to kid myself that I loved him. The cheerio captain always dates the quarterback. But now I realize…I wanted Noah; Noah Puckerman. But we have too much history to have a normal relationship. I don't think cheating with him, having sex, and having a baby will ever

be forgotten by the students of William McKinley High. Not any time soon, anyway. But I know one thing. I am Quinn Fabray.

And Quinn Fabray does not settle for second best. She goes for the prize. This time, Noah Puckerman is the prize.

I only joined cheerios again because I lost Sam. Losing him made me feel like a total Lima loser. Cheerios are top of the food chain in McKinley. People would be wrong to underestimate me. No other girl in the school could go from loser to most popular girl in school in one change of clothes (apart from Brittany but that didn't last long). And that change was from my closet to a cheerios uniform.

Puck's POV

I've decided to just give up on Lauren. She is definitely one badass chick, but I hardly know the girl and she has me embarrassing the hell out of myself. She wasn't even turned on by Seven minutes in Heaven with me! Even her curves are not worth that wound in my ego. Even if I got over it pretty fast. Santana's taken by Lemon Head (I can't believe she's dating somebody who dyed their hair with lemon juice), Rachel's just…Rachel, Brittany's got Artie, not that I would want her even if she was available, she's so stupid she can't remember her last name half the time, Tina is Tina and has Mike, I'm over Mercedes, but she's a great person, and that leaves…Quinn Fabray, my baby mama. I wouldn't let history get in the way. I wanted her. Quinn was the only girl I actually loved and cared about, we have a kid (who we stupidly gave to Shelby Corcoran) and I only realize now…I'm not over Quinn Fabray. I never was. And I never will be. Why do I have to be in love with the most complicated chick in Ohio? Why? Oh I know, some racist guy who's against Jews is out to get me. Wow, I just figured something out all on my own. Puckerman 1, Lemon Head nil!

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! I honestly don't think I did very well that well. It was harder to write from Quinn and Puck's POVs. Still, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism helps!**


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am NOT the proud owner of the international phenomenon that is Glee…L

Chapter 2

Suspicions

Rachel POV

Okay, so I may be acting slightly paranoid, but I keep noticing Puck and Quinn…well, just…they keep _touching _off each other and _glancing _briefly at each other and _sitting _closer to each other (not actually beside one another though)…I suppose the message I am getting is that they might be getting back together.

When I think about it now it's the perfect little plan! Puck fooled us all into thinking he was head over heels for Lauren, but he was really just planning to make a move on Quinn. Of _course_, it all fits together! He couldn't just start suddenly flirting with her and trying to get her to go on a date with him when she was dating Sam, could he? He would start a fight with Sam, so, using the precious little common sense he had, he knew he needed a plan. Therefore once Quinn and Sam eventually broke up, he could just pretend that he gave up on Lauren thinking she would never take any actual interest in him allowing him to chase Quinn! I should be a detective when I am older, along with my singing career of course. I _was_ the one to tell Finn about Quinn's baby not being his. I can see it now! A humongous lighting up sign reading '**RACHEL BERRY, THE SINGER AND DETECTIVE PHENOMENON!'**

Now that I think of it, this could be my chance! Finn wants Quinn, so if _I _tell Finn, saving him from heartbreak once again, he might take me back! Sometimes you, Rachel Berry, are too smart for your own good! People would KILL to have brains like me!

Finn POV

I'm so damn happy Quinn and Sam broke up. Now I can be with Quinn, who was mine in the first place, right? I am so over Rachel now, and I'm pretty sure she'll get over me soon. Hell, she might go back to that Jesse guy from Vocal Adrenaline. For some reason though, I get the feeling something is… going on between Quinn and Puck. Nah, I'm just being paranoid. Puck's crazy over that Zizes chick. C'mon, he's making a fool of himself for her. No way has he still got it for Quinn.

I was on my way to the Glee room for practice. I was guessing what the subject was going to be. Meh, I'll just find out when I get there. It'll save me from thinking too hard.

"Finn! Finn! _Finn_! Wait right there! I need to talk to you." Rachel was running up to me in her usual…kind of granny clothes.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I need to talk to you" - she looked around - "in private. It's about Quinn." she whisper-yelled (I really don't get the point in whisper-yelling…it's the same as talking, right?). God, being in private with your ex-girlfriend is awkward. Especially when she wants to talk about your other ex-girlfriend.

"Um, I'm kind of in a rush, y'know, Glee's starting soon…" man I was desperate to get away.

"As much as I find your enthusiasm for Glee wonderful, we have five minutes, five minutes which happen to be wasting away by the second! It's _important, _Finn, IMPORTANT!" Rachel snapped.

"Fine, fine." I gave in, thinking it was probably best to get it over with. That way she might leave me alone after school.

She pulled me into the janitor's closet (man has she got stronger).

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Okay Finn. First of all, I don't know how you didn't see this coming and I am sure you will come crawling back to me thanking me for making you aware -"

"Aware of _what_, Rachel?" I asked, not entirely listening.

"I don't know how to put this but, Quinn is with Noah. I _know_ it. I am nearly positive. I mean _come on_, it was the perfect plan on Noah's side-" I cut her off.

"_What_? Rachel, Quinn cheated on _Sam_ for _me. _I think she loves me more than Puck." I stated through gritted teeth. I wouldn't let myself believe this. No.

"But, Finn, she cheated on _you _for _Noah_! She gave him her _virginity_. She _lied _to you about a _baby. That is one sick idea of a little white lie!" _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the closet. Rachel had better be wrong. _


	3. Busted?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And if anyone else thinks that the writer people are screwing it up (loved the Santana being lesbian bit though!), write alternative ending fics to show people just how much better it could be! Quick forever!**

Chapter 3

Confrontations

Quinn POV

I was thinking about my whole Puck-and-Finn dilemma on the way to the Glee room. I had feelings for Finn, but they were easily dominated by my love for Puck. We Fabrays are good at hiding our true feelings, but for some reason, all the guys I have even the slightest feelings for can see right through me. And HELL is it annoying! Sam saw right through me, he just tried to fool himself that he couldn't. Now, Finn can see through me. I can see it in his eyes when we touch, when we kiss, when he plays with my hair…it's as if he knows our time together is limited, ticking away, that I'm slipping through his fingers. Puck on the other hand, is slowly but surely drifting away from Lauren, hoping the others won't notice. Besides Lauren herself, I think I might be the only one who actually sees it happening. Ha, these people are blind to what's sitting right in front of them.

For some unknown reason, I feel bad. Not about the Puck-and-Finn thing, well of course I feel kind of bad about it, but whatever. I am talking about Rachel. In one way I see it as a fat waste of my life, trying to be her friend, and in the end I changed my mind about Finn, but seeing her cry over Finn…well, as much as I wanted to punch her in the face, I wished she would stop. I know that I am seen as a bitch, which admittedly, I am (well, at least I _was_) a bitch. If some consider Santana more of one than me, do your research. She learned bitchy from the best, Quinn Fabray. I know I am saying that I feel bad about being 'mean' to Rachel, but she was being a pain in the ass. Honestly, she has to learn to give _up_! Seriously, Berry, you were so desperate it was _pathetic_. And you are seriously ugly when you cry. Red eyes, mouth (_HUGE mouth!_) and you cry during every sad song you sing. I mean, it's okay to find it sad, but crying?

Trust me, if I was singing about the last year of my life, I would be crying. But I have many reasons to. I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend and got _pregnant_ with his _best friend_, got disowned by my family, my parents got a divorce, I made a fool of the man I cheated on because I had him convinced the baby was his…then I give my baby up to Rachel's mom, then Sam comes along, bam, guess God thought we were too perfect, I cheated, got busted, went to the one I cheated with then changed my mind and am currently trying to go back to the father of my baby. THAT, I think is worth crying over. Not if something happened in your love life like a break up or he cheated on you. Teenage relationships are sometimes just for fun, and well just for the hell of it. Me and Finn, I took seriously because I thought he was the one. He wasn't like other guys.

Puck, I was serious with because I was considering keeping my baby and he was the father. Plus he was sexy and I actually like his personality when he isn't being a total jerk.

Sam Evans was seriously head over heels for me, and was really serious himself. His hair was cute, if a tiny bit weird. But that was my Sam. I know he still has feelings for me. I can tell. When he broke up with me, there was this look in his eyes, telling me he didn't want it to end, but he knew that he had to or he would be the one getting hurt.

Compared to me Berry, you got absolutely nothing to be crying about. Get over yourself. If I didn't try to put what happened to me in the past, nobody else would either. They'd still be calling me a slut, Ms. Sylvester would still look at me that disgusted way…but like I said I GOT OVER MYSELF.

Here I am in the Glee room, ready for class, still thinking if a solution to my dilemma. Welcome to my life!

PQPQ

"Quinn? I need to…talk to you after this. It's kind of important." Finn whispered in my ear as Artie and Mike took their seats again after singing some song that I had never heard of (nobody else seemed familiar with it either. It's a pretty good song though if you like jazz).

"Sure." I mumbled back. Why was there a trace of anger in his voice like he was bottling something up? Oh god, I could be in serious shit here… oh god save me. My reputation as a heartbreaker is going to be going through the freaking roof!


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. ****L**

**Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to zikkiroxh2o, EmaleeKaye and ErinCullen for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and I hope you think this chapter is as good as the others J**

**P.S: Ryan Murphy, who has the **_**privilege**_** of writing Glee is so mean. Two words: ****LUCY CABOOSEY. Oh, and one positive thing: Quinn sure wore the pants in Fuinn. Then he ruined her prom. Just proves how he can't even stand up to a girl, then ruins the most magical night if her life. I felt so sorry for Sam though and I am really proud of Quinn for helping him.**

PS: the Lucy Caboosey thing never happened in any of my fics.

Confessions

Quinn POV

He knew. _He knew._ Rachel was the one who told him about it. _Again. _But the look in his eyes then told me he knew even before Rachel snitched. I guess Rachel just confirmed it for him. Made him certain that his first love cheated on him. Again. With the same guy.

That's the thing. I was his first love. And you can't help but forgive your first love.

_Flashback_

_We walked out of the classroom last trailing behind Brittany and Artie. I followed him to my locker where we usually went after the few classes we had together. As I entered my combination he finally spoke up. _

"_Okay, please, just tell me." he said through gritted teeth, as though he knew what was coming, but it pained him to hear it._

"_What do you mean?" I asked not looking him in the eye. I didn't want to be the one the cause his heartbreak twice. I know I'm being a coward, but I couldn't look into those dark eyes that were pleading for mercy, for me to tell him what Rachel had told him was not true. Sad thing is it was, and there was no changing that. No going back to change the past. Admittedly though, I wouldn't change it even if I could. Noah Puckerman was the one for me. I can deny it all I want, but it's the truth._

"_You know what, Quinn. Just please, tell me." Finn begged. _

"_Fine! I'm sorry. I really am. But I have feelings for…somebody else." tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted Puck. But that didn't mean I didn't care about Finn. I still didn't want to see him hurt. "I…I know I shouldn't have led you on. I suppose I just didn't want to be the one who is known for being a heartbreaker. One thing I can't change about myself is that I want what I want. I didn't mean for you to be the one to get caught in the middle of this. I'm sorry if you are hurt. I really am, Finn." Tears were beginning to stream down my burning cheeks. _

"_**If**__ you hurt me? Really, Quinn? You've already cheated on me. You convinced me you were pregnant with my kid. You cheated on me twice for the same guy. Now I guess I know who you really love." _

_End of Flashback_

He was angry, I could tell. But he loved me too much to yell at me and tell me how much of a cheating slut I was. I suppose I'll always love that about him. Still, he could never compete with Puck. No way.

PQPQ

1 month later

Puck POV

Me and Quinn are back together. We've made it official. Turns out Lauren kind of had a thing for Finn, but being the dumb (no offence man) guy he is, he didn't notice. Good luck Finn. Maybe _you_ can turn her on with seven minutes in heaven…

The glee club couples have like, turned around_. _Well, some of them. Santana confessed about being gay and hooked up with Brittany, Artie's with Mercedes, Finn is with Lauren, Tina and Mike are still together and Rachel is single (not surprised. At ALL) and so is Lemonhead. Then there's Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury (shock horror! Well nobody saw THAT coming, did they?).

One problem. Quinn has something on her mind. I'm not really the guy who notices this sot of stuff, so it's kinda obvious, if you know what I mean. I personally am hoping she is thinking about making our sex life more active (what can I say; a man has his needs doesn't he?). Something inside of me says there is no point in getting my hopes up. Shit, I shouldn't have let them get so high. Well, like some loser said, what goes up is gonna come down.

PQPQ

Mercedes POV

Oh my god, I am _so CONFUSED_! I mean one minute Quinn is with Finn, and then she's with Puck the next. Santana's with Brittany (I _think_), last time I checked Rachel was single and trying to get Finn (not without facing the wrath of Lauren, of course) and I am with Artie (that is the one thing I am certain about!)and Sam is single too, but I think he's been on a few dates recently with a couple of ex-cheerios. Rachel actually asked him out, but he turned her down. Apparently, she's not his type (_awkward_). But hey, if Quinn was his 'type' then it isn't surprising Rachel isn't. Finn, I doubt even _has_ a type. Seriously, Rachel and Quinn are complete opposites, and he fell head over heels for both of them.

I might not have had many boyfriends in the past, but something about Artie makes me want to be the future Mrs. Abrams…his glasses are so adorable, his hair is hot, and he can play football _in a wheelchair_. You don't get them any better than that these days! Whoa, getting off the subject. Oh yeah, the love lives of my fellow Glee members.

I thought Lauren was going to kick Puck's ass for leading her on! But _apparently, _she was never interested. Well, she was interested. Just not in Puck. She's interested in Finn…well, him and killing Rachel.

I'm telling you, Rachel has in coming. She is flirting (and visibly creeping out) every guy in Glee. Not so smart, sister. Just because you are the only single girl in Glee, doesn't mean you can try to steal guys who are already taken! Now you got four angry girls out to get you. Those girls just happen to go by the names of Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Lauren Zizes and Tina Cohen Chang.

**Well? What do you think? I know it's really short (but still longer than the other chapters), but I ran out of ideas. I'll try making them longer in the future!**

**TwilightGal99**


	5. AN

.Sorry, but I really had to post this note. I'm not really sure if I should continue this story. I really want to, but the point of putting my writing up here was to get other people's opinions on my writing, which isn't working out. Four reviews by the fourth chapter really put me down in the dumps. So please, if you want me to continue, tell me. Otherwise I am afraid I'm going to call it quits for _Quick Reunited._ Thanks to all of you who reviewed though. It meant a lot that you'd take the time to tell what you thought! JJJ

TwilightGal99


	6. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I have never, and never will, be the proud owner of Glee. : (

Thank you to those who made me decide to keep going with Quick Reunited. Your reviews mean a lot. : )

Quinn POV

Oh my god, what am I going to do? I can't do this, I just can't. I've been trying to hide it, but I am failing MISERABLY. I can tell by the way Puck looks at me that he knows I'm hiding something. But I highly doubt he has a clue what. He probably thinks it's something to do with sex, or some other stupid thing. I know him like the back of my hand, just like soul mates should. That's the thing. Noah Puckerman is my soul mate. At least, that's what I hope. He's like my drug without being a drug; he's no just my boyfriend; he's a _part_ of me. Without him, I can't…function. I could go through the steps, sing the lyrics, and do complicated cheerleading routines. But I'd be a total zombie. When I tell him the truth, how will he take it? Will he be mad? Sad? Will he leave me? Would he ever forgive me, even?

The truth is…I never signed any adoption papers. I wasn't going to give Beth up, but then I saw Shelby Corcoran's face when she looked at my baby. My baby's beautiful lips and wispy blonde hair, inherited from me, her mother. Shelby wanted a baby. Sure, when she gave Rachel up, she thought it was the right decision, but apparently it wasn't. At least, not in the long run. So I made a deal with Shelby. I'd give her Beth, if she promised she'd let me be a part of her life in the future. And Shelby agreed. We didn't sign any contracts. We made a deal, no strings attached.

But about a week ago, I got a call; from Shelby's brother. Shelby had been out with her friends. They were driving home and the one who was driving was drunk, and they crashed. Shelby went into a coma, and had been for six months. Her brother, Michael, looked after Beth waiting for Shelby to wake up, but Shelby didn't make it. Part of the deal Shelby made me agree to was that if she changed her mind, of if she became unable to give Beth a good childhood anymore…I'd take her back. Of course, at the time, I thought 'Well that's not very likely, just agree.'

I guess that's just another thing to add to my list of things that have blown up in my face.

I'm not an idiot. My mom has been talking to me about how glad she is I gave Beth up for adoption. I never told her about the deal between Shelby and I. she was only trying to get me to come home with the nursery stuff. She was never the type to want her daughter to be a mom at sixteen, seventeen, or hell, even _twenty_. For some reason though, as long as Puck wants to have a family with me, I'll gladly be shunned by my family, because love, like my love for him, is unconditional. We argue like any normal couple. Why do Tina and Mike not fight? Well, if the rest of Ohio hasn't figured it out yet, they are just…_ab_normal.

Well, that added to my other problem: Rachel Berry. She's been hitting on Mike, Finn, Artie and worst of all, _Puck._ She is underestimating the power of Quinn Fabray. I will END her.

PQPQ

I was storming up to Rachel, my Beth dilemma far away. Rachel hadn't seen me. I was going to slam that freak against her locker and give her a piece of my mind. _No one, _NO ONE hits on Quinn Fabray's man. No one!

"Quinn!"

"Quinn!"

"Quinn!"

I spun around, knowing whoever was calling me was clearly persistent wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Lauren, Tina and Mercedes were running up to me. Well, jogging, anyway.

"I don't have time right now. I have an ass to kick and an abnormally large nose to punch!" I snapped bitchily. Oh yeah, I am in full bitch mode now! Berry will _pay_.

"We know. That's why we need you." Mercedes began.

"She's been flirting with _our_ guys too." Lauren said, cutting Mercedes off. "She is flirting with Finn and wants to do a duet with him. She says _she_ should be paired with Finn for nationals. Quite frankly, she is pissing the crap out of me." Well, I guess I'm not alone.

"I was feeling Mike's abs and she came over and asked if she could feel them, didn't wait for Mike to say no, and put her hands all over him!" Tina wasn't exactly humble at the moment…

"I found her sitting on Artie's lap giggling with her arms around his freaking neck and I will _not _tolerate her! Artie doesn't even like her as a _friend_." Mercedes stated. Lauren looked at me again.

"Our plan is to bring her down. We would have Santana and Brittney in on this, but they don't have boyfriends. Of course, for a moment, we thought we were at a disadvantage without a bitch like Lopez. Then we remembered that little detail that all of McKinley knows. Santana Lopez learned bitchy from the best. And, according to reliable sources, _you_ were the one who 'taught' Santana bitchy." Lauren spoke steadily smirking. I think I like her!

"Well that source was right. So what's the plan?" I smirked back, looking from her to Mercedes to Tina.

"Lets' go somewhere a little more private." Mercedes smiled and led us to an empty classroom.

"Well-"

Well? What do you think? Was this the best chapter so far? I thought so, but that is my personal opinion. Thanks to all who reviewed. Feel free to PM ideas to me for the next chapter! I hope to have it up within a week, two maximum.

TwilightGal99


	7. Tricked

Disclaimer: okay, I _really _hate these things. Alas, I do not wish to be sued; I DON'T OWN GLEE, THE INTERNATIONAL **PHENOMENON OKAY? **

**Tricked**

Rachel POV

I am desperate! Prom is coming up soon and I am desperate for a date. All the stars who made it big time in Hollywood and Broadway(my future home) had dates to both junior and senior prom. Only people like J-Lo and Barbara Streisand can get away with stuff like that. Currently, I am Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry who only has her name on her math test and sign-up sheets, soon to be Rachel Berry who only has her name in the brightest of lights outside Broadway theaters. Until then, all I can do is deal with my existing reputation. Which is…none…but there will be! I'll be on the list of freaks who weren't at prom because no one wanted me! Even my soul mate, Finn Hudson, didn't ask me out. Instead he sang to Lauren and asked her instead. While I showed a brave face and applauded and smiled, inside I felt like my heart had been pummeled, and crushed, and smashed, and squashed, and shattered, but most of all, broken. Even though I could sit here and list out half the thesaurus, I have two problems.

1. The previously mentioned no-date-to-the-prom thing.

2. Similar to the prom thing…I have no boyfriend.

I truly don't believe that relationships come before my career but it's still nice to be known to have a boyfriend. It boosts my self-esteem when I need that little push to show myself just how fantastic I am!

**After science class**

Rachel POV

I don't know what was wrong with Mercedes in class. She sat beside me in science because it was usually the time we used to talk about Glee and songs for Nationals. Today she was acting as if she didn't even care! About Nationals! I am sure she just has a lot on her mind with homework and Artie - perhaps she even has tons of ideas for Nationals swimming around in her head waiting to spill out! Solos for me, backing vocals and choreography for everyone else…yes, I'm sure that's it.

Oh my gosh, Finn is coming up to me! I am certain will ask me to go to Breadsticks with him! What will I wear - my new green sweater? - no, maybe my peach dress -

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes, personal sun - er, I mean, yes, Finn?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine sometime? So we can think of some songs for Nationals? Y'know, best to start as early as possible, to make sure we have to best lyrics we can think of-"

"Yes! Of course. So…is it a date?" I cut in, thinking he would babble on and make us late for Glee, which is presently top of my list of priorities.

"No - of course not! Rachel, I have a girlfriend! I'm with Lauren now. And I don't see us breaking up any time soon." _what_? That was NOT supposed to happen! He was supposed to say yes and tell me I was his soul mate and that Lauren meant absolutely nothing to him! .I have always been slightly shy when it comes to Finn Hudson. Of course shyness is usually not one of my characteristics, but Finn made me go weak at the knees! To have him say that to me is…even my extensive vocabulary does not have a word to describe it.

He walked off. No doubt that the 'date' was off. I glumly opened my locker.

"Ahh!"

Tina POV

Lauren, Quinn, Mercedes and I laughed along with all the other witnesses as fifty slushy-filled balloons fell out of Rachel's locker and all over her.

"I thought we agreed you would put water in the balloons - not that this isn't better!" Mercedes said to Quinn and Lauren trying to stop laughing.

"If there is one thing I have learned, it is that water dries up and washes out and slushies don't." Quinn said, smirking evilly. No doubt this was her idea. I am really starting to like her! I mean, not just for this, but she is pretty nice when you're not on her bad side.

"Like my dad always says - if you're going to do it, do it right." Lauren added high-fiving Quinn.

They really were two evil girls - they made a great team. "Next meeting is at mine. Today at seven. Quinn, bring popcorn, Tina, bring that big thingy with all the paper on it -"

"You mean my dad's flipchart?" I asked to be certain. I couldn't really be sure what she meant by 'that big thingy with all the paper on it'.

"Yeah, the flipchart, and Mercedes, bring everything you know about Rachel, who is now known as Gravy." Lauren commanded.

"Gravy?" Mercedes grinned.

"Well her hair is brown like gravy and she is covered in slimy slushy, which…_kinda _resembles the texture of gravy…look, her codename is Gravy, okay? Whoever objects will be given the codename of Mr. Schuester's sex toy!" Lauren threatened, not caring if there wasn't much reason behind her codenames. "Mercedes, you will be QueenDiva, Tina you will be QueenAsian or QueenGoth, you get to choose. Quinn you will be QueenBee and I will be QueenCurves!"

"Uh, I'll take QueenAsian." I said, not mentioning how weird the names were.

"I really like mine!" said Mercedes. We laughed.

"What is up with mine? Seriously?" Quinn said. Unwise. Well, at least I 'm not the one with the codename of Mr. Schuester's sex toy…

"Quinn, seeing as you were the brains behind the slushy instead of water idea, I am going to pretend that you didn't say that." Lauren said. Quinn didn't bother to argue, even though there was a fifty/fifty chance she could win. She looked as if she had bigger problems than having a pretty stereotypical codename, even if she was the queen bee at McKinley.

The four of us turned our backs on the scene of Rachel being laughed at by the growing crowd that surrounded her as she ran off to the bathrooms, more than likely to try to clean herself up…not going to work, Gravy. No sir.

**Review! I am so sorry I took so long to update. I had summer exams and had to revise like hell. But…I'm on my summer holidays now! No school to get in my way. The more reviews, the harder I will try to update! Xx**

**TwilightGal99**


	8. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Grr, I hate the inventor of disclaimers…**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! You have no idea how hard this chapter was though. I tried to make it as good as possible. Some of it may be confusing, but if you are confused ask me in a review (PLEASE review!) and I will tell you in the AN in the next chapter. Xx :)**

**Reminder: Lauren may refer to Rachel as Gravy. Sorry, when making codenames it was the first thing that came to my head. So were the rest…hehe!**

The Secret's Out

Quinn POV

_I'm lookin for a driver who is qualified_

_so if you think that you're that one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine tuned super-sonic speed machine_

_with __the sun on top __and a gangsta lean_

I got up off my bed and reached for my phone. Here was the text I'd been excited for, yet dreading the consequence of the dilemma behind it.

_My plane leaves at 8pm_

_Be outside Breadsticks at 5:30pm._

I called Lauren. I hope she was still able to help me. Oh my god, I don't know _what _I'll do if she pulls out…

"Hello, QueenCurves speaking."

Great, she picked up. And in her usual lighthearted mood. (AN: like in NY when she was with Puck ordering a Manhattan) That's a good sign…

"Well I take it you know who it is then. Look, are you sure you're still okay with the…situation."

"Sure I am, QueenBee. I got everything set up."

Lauren was one hundred percent serious now. Of all people, I never knew I'd find a friend in Lauren Zizes. Turns out, she was sort of like me. Mean and hard on the outside and sweet and soft on the inside. It was just really hard to break our walls down.

"Thanks. It's just until I sort out a place to stay." I promised. "A week tops."

"Quinn, take as long as you want."

"…thanks, really…I-I really appreciate this…"

"One thing…"

Oh GOD, is she changing her mind? What am I going to do? Oh my god!

"Yeah?" stay calm…

"Remember to bring the popcorn."

"Oh my god, Lauren! You almost gave me a freaking _heart attack_!"

"Just making sure you were still capable of reacting!" she was laughing her freaking ass off.

"I'll react by shoving my foot up your ass is you do that again!" I laughed with her.

"See ya at eight. Remember the popcorn or I will kick you out!"

"Aw, you're too sweet. Bye!"

I hung up and got dressed.

A few days ago, I found out my mom and dad were seeing each other again.

I had been shopping and Mom didn't notice I was home. I was going into the kitchen to put all the food I'd bought away and I heard the TV on in the living room and she was sitting on the sofa kissing Dad.

_Flashback _

"_Mom, what are you __**doing**__? He __**cheated**__ on you!" I'd shouted at her._

"_Excuse me young lady, you listen to me. I am your father! And don't speak to your mother in that ma-" _

"_DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER! What kind of __**father**__ kicks his daughter out or one little mistake? You DISOWNED me for getting pregnant, and you cheated! So don't go thinking I'm the embarrassment to this so called 'family'. I think you should take a look at yourself before you judge people!" I was crying._

"_Quinnie, you shouldn't talk to your father that way-" my mom was siding with him?_

"_Don't 'Quinnie' me, Judy. Don't even think about giving out to me, __**Russell.**__ You two are NOT my parents. I will live here until I'm eighteen and then I'm gone and you won't be hearing from me." And leaving them there, I stormed up to my room. _

_End of flashback_

Staying here until I'm eighteen my _ass_. Oh god I'm spending too much time with Puck. Okay, I've got to find somewhere to stay so I should probably pack my bags…

I went over to my closet. I just took out my favorite clothes (which was nearly everything). Five dresses, two pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, ten shirts and t-shirts, three sets of pajamas, underwear and a hell of a lot of shoes. I took the remains and threw them into a bin bag.

I was wearing a pair of jeans, designer sandals (my sister gave them to me for my birthday) and a pale pink boob tube. Well, here we go. I had three thousand dollars from my savings and a whole lot of things to buy. Oh, and I still had to find a place to stay.

I'm probably going to be staying at a motel for a while. The rest of my relatives aren't fans of teenage mothers…still, Beth is my priority now, and whatever is best for her is best for me as well.

I've organized for Beth to go to daycare right beside McKinley so I can pick her up when I'm done with school. It would be hard to pick her up without Puck noticing, but I would have to try at least. I knew Puck would try to be a good dad, but eventually, even though he would love her he would cheat with Santana or some other girl for sex and leave me heartbroken and with a kid to look after all on my own. I couldn't handle that…I couldn't handle losing him.

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs. I tried to be quiet, but the stupid case banged off the wall at the last step.

"Q-Quinnie? What are you doing?" it was Judy. Would she not just piss off and leave me alone? "Why do you have that suitcase?" she looked as if she was about to cry. I hoped she did. Russell came out after hearing what she'd said.

"I'm leaving. You know, _moving out_. Flying the nest. Whatever way you want to put it." I said, my voice steady. I looked into her eyes, not hesitating in the slightest.

"What do you mean? You are not an adult yet! You are sixteen, for Pete's sake!" Russell snapped harshly.

"Wow, you want me to stay do you? Well, it just so happens that the woman who 'adopted' your granddaughter has died. That means I have to take her and I am going to Breadsticks right now to pick her up. Don't worry, I won't be coming back." I promised icily.

"You can find her another set of parents! You can't take care of a baby - _you_ are still a baby!" Judy sobbed.

"Oh, _please_. I can manage. I hid a pregnancy from you for months until my ex-boyfriend blurted it out! You two don't even know me! You know Quinn Fabray, the religious, straight A student and perfect daughter all round. Well guess what? I only behaved holy to please you. I studied to please you. I was the perfect daughter, _for you_. Well now it's time to be myself. I loved Beth, I loved Puck. And you thought of them as fucking DIRT! As far as I'm concerned you are the worst grandparents a child could ever dream of - so I'm making sure Beth doesn't even know you exist." after my speech I stormed out the door before they could respond.

7pm, Lauren POV

Dad had the cot set up. It was upstairs in his and Mom's room ready for the kid. I got to say, Quinn is making a big deal out of this. Still I guess she is gonna be homeless. But hey, I offered her a place to stay. We've got a spare bed for anybody who needs it. Still, I guess maybe she doesn't wanna seem desperate, staying with us when her baby is - but wouldn't she want to stay with the kid? Beats me.

Moving on, it is eight pm and I see no QueenDiva _or_ QueenAsian! QueenBee has been here since she picked the kid up. Okay, I gotta start calling her Beth. BETH is adorable - and coming from me, that is saying something. She's got such a cute little smile and her giggle is so girly and she has Quinn's blonde hair, hazel eyes…oh shit I sound all…not me.

Ding-dong!

There's QueenDiva and QueenAsian! You know what? I think while we're here, they are going by Mercedes and Tina. The codenames are too long to use all the time. Just while in school or on a mission to destroy Gravy for flirting with MY Finn and the rest of the guys.

"Okay, I hope you guys are ready to get thinking because I believe _I_ was the brains of the last operation. Yes, Quinn _did_ alter it to improve the effects but she would never have thought of it if there was no original plan." I gabbled.

"Sure, whatever makes her pay." Mercedes said determinedly. "Today I was at the mall with Artie. I left to go to the bathroom and she is on his lap laughing and smiling when I came back! I want to punch her face. She didn't even act sorry when I came back. She was all 'Oh, hey Mercedes! I didn't know _you _were here. What a pleasant surprise!'."

"I gotta say, that imitation was rather accurate, Mercedes. Well done! Now, I hope that has got you all fired up because I will only settle for the best revenge possible and nothing, I repeat _nothing_, less!"

Mercedes POV

We had been thinking of ideas for hours and we still have nothing. Still, it's hard to think with this popcorn. It's _delicious_. Quinn knows where to buy her popcorn, I can tell you that! Speaking of Quinn, she hasn't said much tonight.

"Quinn? Do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"I don't know…switch the signs on the guys and girls bathrooms?" she suggested. A really old one. The queen of mean obviously had other stuff on her mind.

"Oldest trick in the book, but why not." Lauren agreed. Quinn didn't respond.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Tina asked, wondering if Quinn had somehow miraculously forgiven Rachel. Not likely - Quinn and Rachel will never get along. Quinn has always taken pleasure in being mean to Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Quinn asked, seeming slightly worried.

"No reason -" Tina was cut off by a wailing noise…or a baby crying.

Tina and I went to follow the sound.

"Wait - no, uh, it's my little sister, you don't wanna see her,she's_ really_ ugly! NASTY SIGHT! **YOU DON'T WANNA SEE HER!"** Lauren yelled, but it was too late. We recognized the baby. The baby's whose mother had me as her birthing partner. The baby who I would never forget.

Beth Fabray Puckerman.

**Review review review! Once again I am so sorry I didn't update in so long. I thought I would have more time to write, but apparently I have less. In my defence there is a carnival/fair thing near my house and when the Waltzers and the Xtreme are there, you need a whole army to hold me back!**

**I will try to update ASAP!**

**TwilightGal99**


	9. Stake Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's Note: I'm really disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. Please, review for this one. I'll update a LOT sooner. **

**Chapter 9: How? **

Puck POV

OK, I have no fucking clue what's up with Quinn. I mean, she's my girl and I need to know what's going on with her. She's the girl I plan to marry one day and I don't wanna keep any secrets.

Which happens to be why I have decided to…STAKEOUT! Not only will I find out what's wrong with Quinn, but I'll be able to make one of my many childhood dreams come true. No, not to fly to space (I'll get around to that when I graduate)…or to be a fireman (I'm over that. Women don't actually like firemen much). I'll get to be a ninja - like James Bond (I'm pretty sure girls like James Bond).

Quinn told me she was going to a sleepover at Mercedes place tonight at seven. Well actually I listened in on her, Tina and Lauren (they've been together a lot lately). Still, I know and it doesn't matter how I found out. Finn, Sam Artie and Mike are in on this too and are gonna be my fellow ninjas tonight.

Right now it's around six. Time to head over to Finn's!

Mike POV

I pulled into Finn's driveway. Tonight, we were going to spy on Lauren, Mercedes, Quinn and lovely Tina. I only agreed for one reason. Well, two:

1. I need to know why Tina isn't spending much time with me lately. I don't really believe she is joining art classes that are on 24/7.

2. I have nothing better to do, because Tina is going to Mercedes house for a 'slumber party' and the guys are…well, doing this.

It was Puck's idea in the first place. Something about Quinn anyway. Finn agreed because he - like me - had nothing better to do, Artie agreed because Puck is his friend now and agreed because…I don't know, he wanted to know how to use hair dye.

"C'mon, Mike! We've been waiting for ages!" Puck whined loudly.

"Dude, you got here like two minutes ago." Finn laughed.

"Well you were just so boring you made it feel like fucking ages!" Puck snapped.

"Ooh, what's up your ass Puckerman?" Sam grinned. Well, they were enjoying annoying Puck.

"Watch it Evans. I don't have time for this. It is time to be ninjas like James Bond." there he was, back to his normal stupid self.

"James Bond isn't a ninja…" Artie sighed as he wheeled himself to Sam's dad's minivan **(I don't think Sam's dad really has a minivan, but pretend he does, okay?)**.

"Well what is he then?" Puck demanded, confused.

"Look guys, I think we have more important things to do than talk about James freaking Bond." I sighed.

"Mike's right. Now where is Mercedes' house?" Sam asked.

"Let me drive. We'll be a lot quicker." Artie said and wheeled himself to the front of the van. Sam took his wheelchair into the back and we drove off to the slumber party.

Sam POV

Artie parked the minivan around the corner from Mercedes' place.

To be honest, I still loved Quinn. But, as they say, if you love someone you have to let them go. Still, we're close friends, and that's enough for me. Better to have love and lost rather to have had none at all.

The reason I came tonight wasn't for Quinn, I actually have no idea why I'm here. Guess I just thought 'what the hell, it'll be fun.'

"OK, so here's the plan boys!" Puck whispered. "Mike you're the lightest here, so you will go up the drain pipe and look through Mercedes' bedroom window and listen to what is going on. Pretty much, you are gonna be the one to find out what's wrong with my girl.  
>Artie, you will be our cover. If one of the girls hear us and come out, you'll be outside where they can see you. Mercedes will hopefully tell you to go home because of the slumber party and you can come back out.<br>I am the brains of the operation, so I'll just hang around and be ready to save your dumb asses if you mess up and I'll keep watch for any cops. They'll think we look suspicious.  
>Sam, you will be ready to drive us away as fast as I can get into a chick's fucking pants if the girls see us!<br>If we get busted, we blame Finn." he finished with a proud look on his face. Was this seriously his plan? Me and Finn had practically NOTHING to do.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME ME?" Finn whisper-yelled.

"Because dude… you need to do SOMETHING." Puck sighed.

"And I couldn't just go buy us some grub? We'll be here for hours. Girls stay up all night gossiping and talking about hot guys and celebrities and all the crap!" Finn moaned angrily.

"Wait, why do I to do the worst part?" Mike asked, confused.

"Because…um, well I guess you are the most responsible." Puck offered, clearly not having a real answer.

"Whoa, don't think too hard there, Puck." I grinned.

"Are you here to insult me, LEMON JUICE, or are you going to help me?" Puck snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Okay, so what's our codenames?" Finn asked, excited. Puck looked at him. His face said 'Seriously?'. Mike and I sniggered.

"Well you can go ahead and choose your own there Finny boy. I'll be Puckzilla." Puck grinned. Artie, Mike and I looked at him with expressions that screamed 'WTF?'. "Hey, if we're doing codenames, I gotta have one I can remember, okay?"

"I'll be…the _Finnster_!" Finn smiled. Whoa, how original (sense the sarcasm?)!

"I'll be Artie." said Artie.

"And I think I'll go with Mike…" Mike said.

"Well in the case, I guess I'm gonna be Sam." I said. I don't want to have some stupid codename like 'Samzilla' or 'Samster' or any other shit. I'm Sam, take it or leave it.

Then we set the plan in action.

**Okay, I will NOT update until I get two or three reviews this time. I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN! My side story, which was made to help get rid of writer's block, has 11 more reviews than this. I really am considering giving up this story and focusing on the other one. Or at least putting this on hiatus. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TwilightGal99**


	10. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…UGH!**

**Author's Note: thank you to ****Blackbeltprincess****, ****QuinnFabrayLovesYou**** and ****naive sweet girl ****for your reviews. I have decided that whoever reviews will get a little thank you in the chapter. I have (obviously) decided to continue on and not to put this on hiatus. Please, if you are reading, REVIEW. It is a seriously effective way of motivating my lazy ass. :-)**

**PS: Finn and Kurt are stepbrothers.**

**Love**

Finn POV

Puck and his stupid 'Oh it doesn't matter if we get caught! No, of course not. We can blame Finn! HE won't care!'. So you know what I am doing now? Looking around making sure there are no witnesses so I won't get into trouble.

I had to fucking _sneak in to Mercedes' house _to make sure her parents were out. And you know what Artie told me when I got out after I was nearly caught? THEY KNEW MR. AND MRS. JONES WERE GONE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME.

So I am now leaving to find a store about half a mile away from Mercedes house (according to Artie) buying snacks. Mike heard the girls' whole schedule. We all took it down:

8pm - midnight: movies.

Midnight - 4am: gossiping.

4am - 6am: brainstorming.

6am - 8am: truth or dare/would you rather.

8am - 12pm: whatever.

Brainstorming for what, we don't know. Puck had a few ideas. Sick ideas. Ideas involving him, Quinn and bed…ugh…never gonna get that out of my head.

I finally found a store…miles away from Mercedes' place. Still, what the hell, I found a store and a store is a store - even at eleven o'clock at night.

Okay, so I'm here for food…I know, I'll get loads of stuff I like. Then they can have my leftovers. If Mike's gonna be hanging from a drainpipe all night than means he won't be coming down for some grub, and Artie doesn't exactly eat like the rest of us do (we eat like pigs, he doesn't.) so that's him almost off the list. Puck eats like a fucking fat mutant pig, so that makes a whole freaking store for him. Sam…yeah, he can have my leftovers…

I paid with Kurt's credit card (he doesn't know I have it but he always says that I can depend on him so right now I _technically _am depending on him) and drove back to Mercedes place and on the way _guess what_? I saw the fucking store. The store Artie was talking about. So close to Mercedes' house. And I wasted a load of stupid gas driving around and finding one, when I drove right past this one.

Tonight is so not my night.

Mike POV

Finn just got back with food after what felt like hours.

"Dude where did you go? You've been gone like three fucking hours! I'm starving."

"Uh, Puck he's only been gone two hours."

"Artie, there is no fucking difference between two or three hours unless I'm in school. And right now I am spying on my girlfriend and her little friends at twelve o'clock at freaking night!"

"Is there any point in arguing over this? I'm starving and I wanna eat." I heard Sam cut in.

"Sam! Give me my damn Doritos back!" Finn demanded.

Before I could listen to more of the guys bickering, I heard Quinn crying.

"I can't tell him, Tina. If I did, he would leave me. I just can't live without him!" Quinn sobbed. I listened to what was happening. Was Quinn cheating on Puck?

"Don't be stupid Quinn. He loves you; he told you so when the baby was born. He loved the kid too, and he won't leave you just because you told one lie." Mercedes said, comforting Quinn.

"No, he will. Don't you get it? He will break up with me because he'll think I tried to keep Beth away from him. He would jump to conclusions like that!" cried Quinn.

"Well, you got her back now and you can start a family with him. He _will_ still love you. And he will always love her." Lauren promised. Jeez, Lauren Zizes can be girly and nice and friendly when she wants to be, can't she?

"But even if he does, what will I do? I mean, I'll probably give Beth to him seeing as I am currently living in a motel -"

"Quinn, if you don't live with him, you can live with me." Mercedes promised. More tears welled up in Quinn's eyes.

"Or with me." offered Lauren.

"Or me." chirped in sweet Tina.

Oh crap! I think this drainpipe is falling! Hold on to something Mike! HOLD ON!… too late.

Tina POV

"Mike?" I stammered. Why was my boyfriend lying on Mercedes lawn? With a drainpipe on top of him? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Artie, Sam, Finn and Puck scrambling into a van and driving off. Chickens.

"H-hey, girls. What you up to?" Mike asked. Was it fear I sensed in his voice.

Lauren and Mercedes were running down the stairs to get him.

"Fucking asshole! He was spying on us! They are ALL assholes!" Quinn shouted, taking her cell out of her handbag (it was Gucci, I might add. I am so getting that. It is to die for, and that's coming from _me_, a girl who doesn't really care about designers) and dialing Puck's number.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BABY' ME NOAH PUCKERMAN! NO, I WILL _NOT _CALM DOWN! WHAT KIND OF **JERK** SPIES ON HIS GIRLFRIEND? OR LEAVES HIS FRIEND TO FACE YOUR ANGRY GIRLFRIEND AND _HIS GIRLFRIEND? YOU HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS TO ANSWER WHEN I SEE YOU!" she screamed to the phone. She gasped._

"_The coward hung up on me! Badass my butt! What kind of badass is afraid of facing his girlfriend?" she snapped._

"_I-I don't know." I mumbled nervously. I had never seen a girl have a tantrum like that…_

_Just then, Mercedes and Lauren dragged a screaming Mike into the room._

_Review review review!_

_TwilightGal99_


	11. Beth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or do I? just kidding, I don't.**

**Author's note: thank you to **_**zikkiroxh2o**_**, **_**naive sweet girl**_** and **_**PixieShinex3**_** for your wonderful reviews. **

**PS: for all you readers who like Twilight, please read my new story that I'm starting. This story (**Quick Reunited**) is coming to an end soon and my other story (**Rules**) is almost complete too so I had a little idea and I plan to write about it. The chapter I put up isn't exactly a proper chapter, it's kind of just so you know who's who (the next chapter will be when the story actually begins). Review on it and tell me if you think I should continue. **

Mike POV

Oh shit shit shit shit shit! They had me sitting on Mercedes sofa in her bedroom. Okay, I have a plan, I have a plan…kick and scream and run as far away as possible.

"IT WAS **ALL** FINN'S IDEA! AAH! HE WAS THE EVIL MIND BEHIND IT ALL! I AM INNOCENT! ARTIE IS INNOCENT! OH AND SO IS SAM - EVEN _PUCKERMAN_." I shouted kicking their ankles (I hope I didn't hurt Tina). Sticking to the plan, I blamed Finn. I have nothing against Finn - but he will pay for stealing my candy bar from my locker. It was _Japanese._

"Mike - Mike honey - MIKE STOP IT!" Tina had been shouting over me the whole time I had been yelling. Oops. They stood in a semicircle around me. Well there goes the running away.

"Please baby, it - it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it. don't give me a makeover!" I dry sobbed. If they gave me a makeover I would never live it down - and I didn't even get to tell Quinn's Beth secret to Puck. OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED WHO BETH WAS! Damn I feel so stupid! I listened in to most of their conversation about Beth and I didn't even realize who she was! I gotta tell Puck NOW.

I reached into my pocket for my phone.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes questioned. What does it look like? I hit the SEND button and put my phone back into my pocket out of the way of the girls' wrath.

"I was texting my friend Bob from…Asian kung fu." I lied.

"Bob? Really Mike?" Tina snapped. Wow, was she crabby.

"Yeah…his parents think you shouldn't judge people by their name…so they thought of the simplest and plainest name possible." I am one convincing liar.

"You are lying Mike Chang! I can see it in your eyes!" Tina accused. Fine! I have no other plans. They can hardly kill me.

"Fine I was texting Puck, if you really wanted to know." stay confident, stay calm.

"About what?" Quinn asked worriedly. Oh great. Now I feel guilty because I got a seventeen year old girl looking at me all innocent and worried. GREAT.

"I - I - I forget." I stuttered. Ugh, now she's gonna cry and I'm gonna feel bad then try not to cry and WAH! Oh my god. I am going crazy. I. just made crying noises in my head. This is what happens when my friends leave me with angry girls - angry _intimidating _girls.

Quinn knew what I had said in the text though and ran out of the room. I could hear sobs coming from the stairs. Lauren ran after her.

"S - sorry. I didn't mean to…y'know…make her…y'know…help me out here?" I begged. Suddenly I heard the sound of tyres screeching outside.

What have I done?

Finn POV

Artie, Sam, Puck and I were driving back to mine in the van. Artie was driving once again and Sam had called shotgun.

"Dude! We forgot Mike!" Sam realized. Oh no…

"He's nice - the girls won't blame him if he sticks to the plan and blames Finn." Puck reassured them. I glared at him.

"Mike wouldn't do that. He's cool unlike you." I said scowling.

"Artie keep going on! Do NOT turn back or Quinn will rip my manhood off and put it hanging over her fireplace!" Puck yelled. Wow, he really was afraid of an angry Quinn.

"Calm down Puck. I'll keep going - but if Mike doesn't ring us or text us saying he's okay we are going back and saving him." Artie said settling Puck's demands. Puck had a stubborn look on his face but didn't argue. Thank god for that. I need some PEACE and QUIET.

Suddenly Puck jumped up.

"What?" I snapped. Is it so hard for silence?

"Sorry, my ass vibrated for no reason." he apologized sarcastically.

"What do you mean your ass vibrated?" Sam sighed clearly expecting a typically dumb Noah Puckerman answer.

"I had my phone on silent when we were staking out and I put it in my pocket so I would feel the vibration when it went off like a smart guy would." he explained and looked at his phone. His expression changed from annoyance to a mad man in a frenzy kind of expression.

"TURN BACK **NOW**! HURRY YOUR ASS UP ARTIE!" he yelled, leaning in to the front seat and grabbing the wheel.

"Dude! We almost crashed!" I yelled.

"You could've KILLED us!" Sam shouted.

"Well I have a good fucking reason!" he snapped. He tossed me his phone. I went into his messages and read the text from Mike.

_Quinn's got Beth. I think she's keeping her._

Puck looked into my eyes. He wasn't angry - his eyes were filled with hurt, happiness, love and a whole other mess of emotions. I nodded at him. I knew what it was like to love a kid, and that was when she was still in Quinn's stomach. If I held her I never would have been able to let her go. But Puck did. He let go because he loved her. And now he had a chance to win her back.

Quinn POV

I heard the screeching of tyres outside. I knew that screech. It was Sam's dad's van. Sam used to pick me up for dates in it and whenever he stopped they would screech. In the van's defence it was pretty old - 1970s old.

Now though I knew that van was not here to bring me out on a date. My boyfriend was in that van. And he probably wasn't going to be my boyfriend for much longer. I heard Puck bang on the front door really hard. I watched Lauren walk over to the front door and yanking it open

"The kid isn't here Puckerman." she said flatly.

"I'm not here to see you Zizes." he snapped at her then turned to me and walking towards me.

I swallowed trying not to cry, but when I looked into his eyes, my eyes welled up with tears and I had no choice but to let them flow down my cheeks.

"I - I'm sorry. I- I didn't know what to do! Please -" he cut me off by throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder. But I was confused…why wasn't he mad?

Lauren looked at us with a hint of a smile on her face and left us alone. We walked out into the garden and sat down on the lawn. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was one of those times when you just wanted to stay there forever, never wanting to be taken away from each other, never wanting it to end. Eventually Puck spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, as if that was the worst part. In a way, it was. That was the part that made me feel guiltier than anything else.

"I panicked. What if you didn't want her and left me? What if you thought I had been keeping her from you since she was born and bbroke up with me? What if you thought I should have put her up for adoption and not have taken her back?" I sobbed. Oh no. I just told him my adoption papers secret. Crap.

"_What_? I thought you did put her up for adoption!" he exclaimed. Oh no, he's got it all wrong…

"Wait - Puck please, just listen to me!" I pleaded as he got up and stood looking down at me.

"Fine. You better have a good excuse." he wasn't being mean. I didn't see an angry man in his eyes. I saw hurt. I saw deep, deep hurt and nothing else.

Puck POV

Quinn finshed telling me about a deal she made with Shelby in even more tears.

"Puck I swear, I - I just wanted to finish high school without having the responsibility of a child. I was going to get her back when I graduated and I would have let you visit her, let her stay with you on weekends -" I cut her off, kissing her passionately. I loved Quinn Fabray. Actually, scratch that. I was in love with Quinn Fabray. And I was going to make sure she knew that.

**Well? What is Puck going to do? Review review review! Remember, read my Twilight story too.**

**TwilightGal99**

**xxx**


	12. Stress

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.

AN: OMG I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a severe case of writer's block but then - BABAM! I had inspiration! Then my internet connection was disconnected for a week and I couldn't fix it. Lucky me, right?

I forget which competition was coming up at this stage on the actual show at the time, but it's sectionals in the story, OK? Oh and I have no idea what Jewish traditions are, so I'm writing a catholic ceremony, ok? It's the only one where I have a clue what happens. Is the dead person even Jewish? I'm not even sure. Oh well. Sorry if you are annoyed.

PS: OMG I was at the Glee concert a few months ago and in one of the songs they did everyone came out on the stage and Mark and Dianna were holding hands. I was SO happy! Even if it's not romantic I'm super happy they're good friends.

Stress

_One month later_

_Mercedes POV_

In the last week or two, everything has been crazy. Lauren is mad about Tina, Quinn and me bailing on the Rachel-revenge thing. To be honest I don't really think revenge is necessary anymore. Rachel has stopped hitting on Mike, so I've got no reason to be mad. Lauren is angrier than ever though. Rachel has been all over Finn and hanging on to his every word. While Lauren worries, others think it simply looks pathetic.

To me it's pretty clear that Finn and Rachel will get back together eventually.

When I'm at Glee these days I never know what to do. Rachel's either 100% flirty or 100% psycho about nobody caring about the club. She isn't the only one who's going crazy. Finn and Santana never stop bickering and insulting each other, Finn tries to be nice to Rachel and keep Lauren happy at the same time (impossible, I know) and everybody else is arguing with Rachel. I swear Mr. Schue is one step away from sending us to counseling with Ms. Pillsbury.

_Will POV_

"OK guys. I know there has been a lot of drama lately; and I've also noticed that it's been making you...act slightly differently, to put it lightly." I said. "So this week I want you to choose a song that really describes how you are feeling and just let it all out."

Everyone except Rachel groaned.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue; may I say a few words please?" Rachel asked.

"…OK Rachel. But make it quick - and be nice. We need to come up with a setlist for sectionals."

"Thank you." she stood up and faced the others. "Fellow glee clubbers, I believe that not one of you has been trying hard enough at all recently. I seem to be the only one who is truly worthy of a solo in sectionals this year. Mercedes, it has been over a month since I have heard you even practice your vocals. Of course, for Quinn this would be normal as she is clearly more committed to cheerleading than anything else-"

"Shut up before I make you, RuPaul." Quinn growled.

"Okay, that's enough. Rachel, please sit down." I ordered. We didn't have time for any fighting today - especially with Rachel involved.

"But Mr. Schue, I have not finished! No one has done anything around here for too long. _I_ am the only one who truly deserves solos at sectionals - unlike the others, _I_ have worked for it."

"Rachel, this year I don't think you will be singing the solos." I said firmly. I had been waiting for the right moment to break this to her for a while, but time was running out and the longer Rachel had to calm down, the better.

"_What_? _What_? Mr. Schue, this is so…unfair! Tina hardly speaks up! Mercedes never practices! Lauren can't sing _at all_. Quinn, Santana and Brittany always miss rehearsals to do god knows what - it's a miracle they are present today -"

"It's called cheerleading practice, Dopey -"

"Save it Santana. People like us should not waste our breath on people like her." Quinn said, glaring steadily at Rachel, but kindly (in a twisted way) preventing Santana from exploding at her (Rachel).

"Okay guys, time out! Rachel sit down _now_."

"I refuse to sit Mr. Schuester! I am trying to get a message across. If I am the only person here who is dedicated to this there is not a chance of us winning sectionals!" Rachel insisted.

"Rachel you have one minute." I warned. The only way I was going to get her to shut up was if I let her say what she had to say, which I knew would not go down well. Rachel began to speak again. Rachel began handing out sheets that she took out of her bag.

"Fellow glee clubbers I do not wish to witness this club suffer due to undedicated members; hence I went to the trouble of printing a personal timetable for each of you, acknowledging your individual pastimes and hobbies which you commit to at certain times. I realized that if we all come to school an hour earlier, we can have an extra hour of practice daily which in the long run gives us a huge advantage over Vocal Adrenaline. Also during lunch we can rehearse for another forty minutes, giving us all time to eat too. While I believe that our daily after school practices are necessary I also think that they require lengthening by fifteen minutes at the least. One of my many fears is that if we go a day without a rehearsal, we will not reach our full potential as we may forget the choreography or lyrics to a number we were working on or something. However, I have come to the conclusion that if we meet up on both Saturdays and Sundays at my house we can rehearse for as long as we need to depending on how rehearsals went during the school week."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said. "I have a life."

"Fuck no Berry! I am not coming within a mile of your little crazy hole!" Puck yelled shooting out of his seat and on to his feet as I reprimanded him for his language. Everyone was standing now, yelling.

"I refuse to follow this piece of crap!" Santana shouted angrily tearing her timetable into little pieces.

"Rachel, you are taking this way too far. If I get up any earlier I will be lacking my beauty sleep and turn ugly! I will have bags under my eyes and that is not attractive!" Kurt screeched.

"SILENCE!" I screamed. Everyone turned to me. "Sit. _All_ of you."

They sat down reluctantly, all looking pretty mad.

"Rachel your schedules -"

"Personal timetables." she corrected.

"Rachel, your personal timetables are a bit _drastic_. But, I agree that we need more practice. I know it's not ideal to come to school early and I don't want to take your lunch time away from you, so I think meeting on weekends is our only option." I said. Groans were heard throughout the room.

"C'mon Mr. Schue, don't do this." Finn begged.

"I quit." Lauren stated. She stood up and stood beside me as the rest of the kids stared at her. "I never really wanted to join anyway. I can't sing or dance and I said it right from the start - I think show choirs are stupid. If I actually have to give up time on weekends, I'm out."

"I understand Lauren." I said, not bothering to change her mind because I knew she never truly enjoyed being here. We still had twelve members, so we were safe. Lauren turned and left without another word.

Rachel was naturally the first to speak.

"We don't need her. She was a burden. She couldn't sing to save her life and she was a thirteenth wheel."

"No need for insults Rachel." I scolded.

"I was not insulting her, I was stating the truth."

"Rachel you are a pain in the ass." Puck said smirking.

"Puck no insults!" Mr. Schue repeated.

"I was not insulting her, I was stating the truth." Puck quoted. Rachel glared at him. He glared right back.

"Okay guys, remember your assignment. I want you all to have agreed on a time for weekend rehearsals by tomorrow, alright? Go home."

They all left quickly apart from Quinn and Puck.

_Third person POV _

"Mr. Schue we need to talk." Puck said, looking annoyed.

"We can't do the weekend rehearsals. At all." Quinn said. With Beth she and Puck had no spare time, and she was not spending her weekend at Rachel Berry's house anyway.

"May I ask why?" I asked. Mr. Schuester wasn't letting them off without an extremely good reason.

"Personal reasons." Quinn said firmly. If Mr. Schue knew about her daughter he would give them nothing but long talks about how hard being teen parents was going to be and all that kind of crap.

"We got Beth back." Puck admitted flatly. Quinn glared at him while Mr. Schue stood with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say.

"You dumbass!" Quinn hissed quietly at Puck.

"Guys, do you realize how big a responsibility a child is? They cry in the night, they poop, vomit and pee. They need clothes, food, diapers, beds, a home… you are throwing your teen years away - you're not likely to be able to afford to go to college and you definitely won't be able to go to parties with the other kids your age. A child needs two parents with jobs to support it financially. Do you have any idea how it is for someone to get a job these days - and when I say someone I mean a person fully qualified for the job with experience. The two of you are still seen as children yourselves. The chances of you getting jobs are about one out of fifty!" Mr. Schue said seriously. "Are you truly ready for this?"

"Yeah, we are! Quinn's got a job already and I'm looking for one where the boss isn't a jackass." Puck snapped. He knew all the crap that had just spewed from Mr. Schuester's mouth. But he knew he and his baby mama could handle it and he didn't care about anyone else's opinion.

"Really? Quinn what's your job?"

"I'm a waitress at a café." Quinn replied. This was none of Mr. Schuester's business, she thought. Why was Puck giving away all this information to a _teacher_?

"A waitress?" Mr. Schue enquired.

"Yes, she's a waitress." Puck said, getting defensive.

"We came to tell you we can't make it to weekend rehearsals. Not to tell you about our lives. We're going home." Quinn said curtly. She walked away with Puck following her.

"Wait. Why doesn't Shelby have custody anymore?" Mr. Schuester asked as they reached the door.

"She died." Quinn said flatly.

And with that she and Puck made their way to Puck's car.

Puck got in the driver's seat and Quinn got in the passenger's.

"What were you _thinking_?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me, _Noah_! You know what I'm talking about. Seriously? Telling a teacher _everything_? I know you act like a dumbass ninety nine percent of the time but this is a whole new level for you!"

"Shut the fuck up woman! I'm stressed out enough without you nagging me."

"_You're _stressed? _You_ are stressed? Switch lives with me for a second and you will understand the word stressed!"

"Are nagging and moaning your only talents?"

"Is getting in girls' pants yours?"

"It's a talent babe, but it's not my only one."

"Well you're not getting in this girl's pants any time soon, I guarantee you."

"I never do anyway!"

"Saturday night? Remember that?"

"Yeah. But…whatever!"

"Oh my God Puck! You can't drive in a straight line! We are going to crash. Pull in and swap seats with me." "I've driven you around before and you haven't complained."

"Are you afraid I'll drive better?"

"Pssh, no. if there is one thing I've learned in my seventeen years of living it's that you never, under any circumstances let a woman drive. There is only one thing more dangerous than a woman driver and that is an angry Puckzilla."

"You're a cocky ass."

"And you love it."

"Unfortunately."

"Aw baby, that stings."

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…or I'll…Ugh! I'll kill you!"

"Chill woman. Are you PMSing or something? These are the things I need to know."

"Shut up _now_."

They were silent for the duration of the ride home - Puck's home. The Puckermans had agreed to let Quinn stay as long as she needed to, whether is was a week or years. Well, that wasn't Ms. Puckerman's exact words - they were Puck's.

Ms. Puckerman had brought Beth home from preschool.

"Mommy Daddy!" Beth giggled from her highchair where Puck's little sister Sarah was feeding her. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Beth had finally started calling Quinn Mommy. She called Puck Daddy since they taught her to say it (two weeks and one day after she met him) but she was used to calling Shelby Mommy and Quinn was left nameless for a while.

"Hey kid!" Puck grinned.

Quinn ran upstairs and changed out of her Cheerios uniform into her red and white stripy dress and let her hair down.

Puck POV

"Wanna watch Dora?" I asked Beth. She was obsessed with Dora. She knows three words: Daddy, Mommy and _Dora_. Shelby's mom even told us it was her first word. She smiled and nodded her little head. I chuckled and turned the show on for her. I don't know if Dora is Brazilian, Mexican or Italian, but I do know that I am going to get sick of her pretty soon.

I left my daughter with my sister and went to the bathroom to piss.

I was about to wet myself by the time I reached the bathroom. I burst through the door, unzipped my fly and felt sweet relief.

"Thanks for knocking."

I screamed. Quinn was laughing her head off…until I turned around mid-piss and pissed all over her. She started squealing - and fell backwards into the bathtub. Thankfully I stopped peeing by now, not that it mattered. My urine was on her chest, hair… and face.

"Sorry…"

"Ew!"

I passed her a towel and she wiped her face, still squealing and trying to get out of the bathtub without any success.

"Nice tactics Puckerman! 'When I fight with my girlfriend I pee on her to make it better!'"

"I didn't mean to."

"Get out!"

"I gotta wash my hands…"

"I've to have a shower now!"

I zipped my fly up again.

That was embarrassing. Q's probably more pissed off than she already was from the fight in the car and the whole Mr. Schue.

THAT NIGHT

"Night night honey." Quinn said softly, laying Beth down in her crib.

The three of us shared a room and after a hell of a lot of begging (from me) my mom let Quinn and me share a bed. Why do I love this? Well it's simple really. It's easier to bang her and can do it more often. Well, we put Beth in Sarah's room first because Quinn doesn't want her seeing things she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry." I said. This was half true, but I was mainly saying it to get in her sexy pants. Like she said, it's a talent.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. Goodnight!"

She lay down next to me and pulled the duvet away from me. I yanked some back.

"I love you."

"Puck, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"C'mon sexy. You know I'm all man candy!"

"No way."

"I'll pay you."

"Do you think I'm a prostitute? Keep your money. Beth needs more diapers."

"Do you know just how annoying your stubbornness is? Babe, I have protection. I won't knock you up again."

"I know you won't."

"So let's get Beth in to Sarah and get started!"

"What I _meant _was I know you won't get me pregnant because we're not doing it!"

"Blow job?"

"No _way_, Puck."

"I'm not gonna give up until I win."

"The only way you are getting sex tonight is if you _rape_ me!"

"It's tempting."

"Let me _sleep_ Puck!"

"Nope."

"You are so _annoying_!"

"One of my best qualities."

"Goodnight Noah."

"Don't fucking 'Noah' me. Only little nerds are called that."

"Watch your language!"

"I've said way worse before and you've said it hundreds of times so I don't know what you're pissing yourself for."

"Our daughter is in the room! And I only swear when I'm mad or frustrated."

"Well I'm frustrated because you won't let me bang you."

"I am begging you to shut up and go to _sleep_."

"Not until I get some!"

"Fine. Put Beth in Sarah's room."

See? I always win. I wear the pants in this relationship.

"Yes ma'am! C'mon Beth, let's get you in to your auntie."

"Don't wake her up!"

"Sorry."

I put Beth and her heavy as fuck crib in Sarah's room and accidentally woke Sarah up. I practically ran back to my room - and Quinn was _asleep_.

Two days later

Rachel POV

I woke up an hour early. I didn't care if the others in glee club weren't willing to put a little more effort into our work. I was. If I showed Mr. Schue just how dedicated I truly was, he'd have no choice but to hand all the solos over to me - not just at sectionals but for all the competitions. I would practice before school and right through lunch and after school with the others at our original scheduled rehearsals an when I went home. I'll be ready to go to Broadway before I even graduate.

I got dressed as quickly as possible and had a bowl of cereal. I then brushed my teeth but before I had the chance to brush my hair my dad (the African-American one that is) told me he and my other dad had to talk to me. I followed him into the living room where my other dad was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you two up so early?" I asked. "I apologize if I woke you up but-"

"Darling you've already told us this story numerous times. Please take a seat on the couch. We have something to tell you." Dad said solemnly.

"OK, but please make it quick. I need to go to school and practice."

"Honey your dad and I aren't sending you to school today."

"Why not? I have an impeccable attendance record and I intend to keep it that way…wait, why are you in your tuxedos from Grandma's funeral? Oh my gosh, who died!"

"Shelby Corcoran." my white dad said sadly.

"…" for once, I, Rachel Berry was speechless.

"Her funeral is at eleven." my white dad told me.

"…I take it I will be attending."

"Yes, you are."

"Um, h-how long has she been d-dead?"

"A little over a month. Shelby's family was postponing the funeral until they could find you and invite us. They got in touch with Shelby's adopted daughter's parents who know you and they gave Shelby's brother your number." my white dad explained.

"Why didn't I get the call?" I asked. The real shock was that Quinn and Noah actually helped. They hate me. Oh my, what about the baby?

"You left your phone home yesterday during school and I answered it. We decided to wait until now to tell you so it wouldn't be on your mind all night. After all, a star like you needs her sleep." Dad continued.

"I'm going to get dressed more appropriately for this occasion." I said. I left and went back into my room.

This was disastrous. My mom was _dead_. This is a tragedy taking place in my life. My one true mother was gone. How could I live knowing that my mother who adored me was rotting in the ground while I was shining like a star on a Broadway stage? Knowing that I was on that stage without the knowledge that she never had the chance to share her showbiz secrets about reaching higher notes, lower notes, how to make my acting in shows flawless…

I put a black dress on. It was slightly small on me. Perhaps my brain sensed a disaster coming and decided to eat its feelings. The dress ended under my knee and covered my chest and shoulders and definitely church appropriate.

There is only one advantage for me in this is that I have one more chapter to write in my to-be bestselling autobiography which one day I am certain will be made into a film with me portraying myself. I'll have to hold auditions for someone to portray my mother. Someone beautiful as my mother is clearly where I inherited my facial features from. Someone talented as well because as Shelby made it clear she passed her talent on to me too.

"Rachel? Are you ready?" my white dad came in and saw me, giving me a much needed hug. "Oh honey doesn't cry. It's OK. You'll be alright."

At the funeral

Third Person POV

"This thing is so goddamn complicated." Puck said frustrated. "I don't know where the hell they want us to sit!"

"You are in a church, Puck. No bad language! Show me the plan thingy." Quinn reprimanded, holding Beth on her hip while studying the seating arrangement. "Holy _crap_, they want us to sit in the front row!"

"What happened to no bad language in the church?" Puck laughed.

"We're not sitting up there. Come on; lets' try to get seats in the back."

"Mommy agwa!" Beth gurgled.

"She said a new word!" Puck smiled. "Say it again Beth!"

"What did she say?" Quinn said excitedly.

"Agwa." Puck replied.

"Are you serious? Puck, agwa is not a word -"

"It clearly is if she said it. She'll be famous for making a whole new language. It's in her genes to be awesome - both of her parents were awesome, right?"

"Puck, we're at a funeral right now. As cute as your stupidity is, you have to be respectful and try to look solemn."

"I have no idea what that word means and I ain't gonna bother reading a dictionary to find out."

"What are you two doing here? Why do you have a baby?"

The two turned their heads and there stood Rachel Berry.

"Shelby Corcoran died." Puck replied seriously.

"I am obviously aware of that Noah!" Rachel snapped.

"Back off. No one talks to Puck like that except _me_. Shelby's family invited us because of Beth." Quinn retorted back.

"Quinn, Puck! Your seats are in the front row!" Shelby's mother Eliza said, coming down the aisle. "What are you doing all the way down here? The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"

"Oh, sorry. Puck must have had the seating plan upside down." Quinn explained, thinking of an excuse on the spur of the moment. "We'll go to our seats right now."

"Thank you." Eliza said. She turned to Rachel. "Oh my, you must be Shelby's biological daughter! You're such a big girl. I thought you were only about ten…I'm losing track of time these days. You and your fathers are in the second row - wait for us after the ceremony and sit with us at the lunch, won't you? We would all love to hear how our little star is. Shelby told us all about your talent before she…she…well take your seats as soon as possible. Excuse me I have to move people. Can anyone read a plan right these days?"

"The second row?" Rachel repeated. Quinn and Puck were in the front row just because of a baby and she, Shelby's single biological child, the one fruit of Shelby's womb, was cast aside to the second?

"Yes dear, the row after the first." Eliza explained wondering if Rachel had a mental disability her daughter had failed to mention.

Rachel and her dads took their seats directly behind Puck, Quinn and Beth.

Rachel was outraged that Quinn and Puck were in the front row instead of her. Beth was dressed in a black dress and was wearing a tiny hair band with a little flower on it. The baby had a lot of hair on her head. She was like a mini Quinn. Why was Quinn always the one? The beautiful blonde one, the popular one, the preferred one, the apparently fashionable one - but most of all what was the most unfair thing was Rachel's talents were singing, dancing and acting but Quinn could do them all brilliantly too. Rachel glared at the girl now, who had her hair curled gorgeously and was wearing a black beautiful knee-length dress, sitting next to her mohawked boyfriend who was wearing an actual proper suit. He was holding his daughter in a standing position on his lap as she conked him on the head with her little fists and giggled.

Suddenly everyone stood and a coffin was carried down the aisle. Shelby's family including Rachel began to sob.

The next day

"AWFUL! You dare call yourselves cheerleaders?" Sue screeched at pyramid of girls in front of her. "This is your worst pyramid I have ever seen - if it even classifies as a pyramid which I HIGHLY doubt!"

The cheerios groaned and collapsed in a heap. They had been practicing for an hour because of Sue's new plan. An hour before school every day on top of the original practices.

"Hit the showers - pronto!" Sue commanded.

The cheerleaders obeyed, grateful that the torture was finally over.

"I smell like ass. Not in a good way either." Santana groaned.

"I think you smell nice." Brittany said.

"Of course you do Britt. You're my girlfriend. You have to say that but really I smell like crap."

"Quit complaining San. Take a shower and put some deodorant on and you'll be fine." Quinn sighed as she stepped into the shower.

"I guess. What class do you have first?" Santana said.

"Science."

"I've got fricking _History_. I have a sub she is a pain in the butt. She talks slower than that old man who lives across the road from me." Santana complained.

"I've got art. We're mashing animals together and I'm making a squirricorn. Y'know, a mix of a squirrel and an unicorn." Brittany smiled happily. "I'm gonna give it a unicorn head and a squirrel tail. It's gonna be awesome like candy in a leprechaun's pot at the end of a double rainbow."

"Sounds great." Quinn complimented.

Brittany and Santana finished and dressed before Quinn and they left for class. Quinn didn't care about being late today. Rachel was in her science and knowing Rachel there was no doubt she'd be in drama mode about Shelby. Quinn found it ridiculous. Quinn herself had spent more time with Shelby than Rachel had and Shelby knew she was donating Rachel before she even got pregnant so it's not like Quinn and Beth. But Rachel still thought Shelby giving her away was a tragedy and was definitely going to make a huge deal of it in Glee.

Quinn's train of thought was disrupted when she heard someone coming in. Quinn was still in the hot shower and a cloud of steam was in the air.

"Who is it?" Quinn called out in her HBIC voice.

"_I'm sexy and I know it_!"

She recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Puck! You should not be in here!"

"Well babe, we all know I like breaking the rules. Plus the showers here are way cleaner than the ones in the guy's ones."

He pulled his clothes off and walked into Quinn's cubicle and kissed her.

"Please Puck, not now…I need to get to class and get dressed…and stuff…"

Eventually she gave in and kissed him back until they were oblivious to the world.

"Which do you want? A dolphin shaped hickey… or a monkey?" Puck asked breathing heavily.

"Surprise me…"

"Excuse me?"

The couple broke apart instantly as Sue came in the room.

"I'm sorry, Puckerman, did I just walk in on your latest pornographic scene for your little Glee club's new movie about their problems no one cares about? I know you have trouble keeping your hormones under control put over my dead body will you knock my star cheerio up again! Get to class and put some clothes on. I am going to pretend I never saw anything and you were both safely in class the whole time and not sharing saliva and neck bruises while the dimwitted menopausal morons you call teachers attempt to fill your brains with useless information that will not benefit you in any way in the future. And Puckerman? STAY OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

"Yes Coach." Quinn apologized.

"Yes Ms Sylvester." Puck repeated. Sue left and Quinn glared at a smirking Puck and couldn't help but giggle.

"That was not funny!" she scolded, smiling.

"Sure it wasn't baby. Sure it wasn't."

"Get dressed!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"While everyone is present I would like to confirm -"

"That you are the questionably female Trouty Mouth or the group? The questionable part being the female thing." Santana insulted. Nearly everyone had to hold back laughs as Rachel stood in front of the piano.

Rachel you should be nicer to us. Unlike you we don't need to spend ridiculous amounts of money on plastic surgery to reduce the size of our mouths and to normal-ify our noses. Plus we weren't born in a bush." Brittany stated.

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Mercedes sighed, asking the question everyone else didn't bother asking.

"Her name is Rachel Berry. Rachel _Berry_. Straw_berries _grow on bushes. Blue_berries _grow on bushes. Cran_berries_. Rasp_berries_. Halle _Berries_." Brittany explained.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany. How could you be so stupid? Halle Berry is an actress, former fashion model and beauty queen. She won Ms Ohio USA in 1986." Kurt gasped.

"Kurt, _no one _cares about Halle Berry. Brittany Rachel may or may not have been born in a bush. Her craziness and annoyingness almost lead me to believe she was born from a kangaroo because as we all know, kangaroos are crazy little morons and they just bounce around like they're above you, hence why I think they're annoying. However Britt, it seems her mother is human as we found out when Q popped one out, so our theories have failed us."

"Santana please stop. I would like to begin again. While everyone is present I would like to confirm -"

"That you are even more annoying than the Annoying Orange?" Santana interrupted again. A few chuckles escaped the Glee clubbers' mouths, much to Rachel's annoyance.

"What I am trying to say is that my dear mother, Shelby Corcoran has passed away in an utterly tragic car crash. I know that discovering this will make reconciling me top of all your lists of priorities; however, like the gifted icon you all see me as I have put my emotions into my work and written a song to describe how I'm feeling. This song will be for the assignment Mr. Schue, if that wasn't clear to you."

Rachel began to sing.

_Oh mother dear_

_How your death fills me with sorrow_

_Utter, utter sorrow_

_Our time together was cruelly limited_

_You were not there to see my first steps_

_Nor my first performance _

_But not a day went by _

_When you didn't think of me_

_With my fathers in Lima, Ohio_

_Far away from you_

_But oh so close to your heart_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_All my life my fathers told me tales of you_

_Of your beauty, intelligence and your compassionate heart_

_All of which you kindly passed on to me_

_You were always in my dreams at night_

_When I met you_

_My dreams came true_

_Why was it your time?_

_Why you?_

_Why now?_

_Why me?_

_Why us?_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_At your funeral_

_Oh that dreaded day_

_Your adopted daughter's parents_

_Were favored over me_

_I was distraught_

_I was heartbroken_

_How could my own grandmother _

_Put me in the second row_

_And the child's parents in the first_

_Even at the lunch afterwards_

_Your family bombarded them _

_With questions of the baby's wellbeing_

_Of their lives, parents, relationship status…_

_But never so much as glanced in my direction_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_My guardian angel_

"When you come around to your senses after feeling the emotional depth of my song, you may applaud my stunning voice and songwriting gift." Rachel stated, teary eyed. Finn and Mr. Schuester applauded hesitantly.

"Berry, that was the most torturous thing my ears have ever been as unfortunate to hear, and that's including the sound of my granddad getting his ironically hairy back moles waxed." Lauren laughed.

"The whole song was just you whining about your life. You seriously have to get over yourself. I mean, it was so pathetic, it almost isn't funny. Almost. I can still squeeze a laugh out if I think about the relationship status line." Santana smirked.

"Berry, I was at the funeral. Number one, I remember an old lady talking to you because me and Quinn thought she had the same nose as you which, for the record, I found seriously scary. Number two…yeah, your song pretty much sucked. I mean it sucked balls. Pathetic balls." Puck said.

"It was really cheesy." Mercedes admitted.

"You shouldn't write songs. Ever." Kurt said.

"The only sad part was you, and I'm not talking emotionally." Quinn said coldly.

"OK, enough said. Rachel thank you for that emotional performance. We are sorry for your loss." Mr. Schue said quickly before anyone else could insult Rachel's song.

"How can you all be so mean? I have always supported you!" Rachel exclaimed totally ignoring Mr. Schue. "My mother has just died! Kurt, when Burt was in hospital I was there for you!"

"Yes, you were. But Rachel you hardly knew this woman. Quinn and Puck have probably had more contact with her than you." Kurt pointed out.

"Berry, you are being too dramatic. You still have the two parents who raised you. I ain't being an asshole, Shelby's death was sad but you hardly knew the lady." Puck said. Mr. Schue scolded him again for his language

"I see how you all feel. Mr. Schue, " Rachel said hurt, "I have nothing else to say."

"Thank you Rachel for that emotional performance; I personally was touched." Mr. Schue complimented. "OK, I want to talk about sectionals. The plan for picking songs is we all write down one song. I'll write all the names of the songs on the whiteboard and we'll go from there."

He passed around paper and everyone wrote their songs down then passed them back up.

He wrote all the songs on the board in four lists - ballads, solos, group songs and duets.

The ballad list only had one song _My Guardian Angel _by Rachel Berry. No doubt who wrote that. The duets list had a few: _If I Never See Your Face Again _by Rihanna and Maroon 5, _Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) _by Mariah Carey and Westlife, _Raining Men_ by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj. Group songs had the most though: _We'll Be Alright _by Travie McCoy, _Belong Here _by 78violet, _Hello_ by Martin Solveig and Dragonette, _Just Can't Get Enough_ by the Black Eyed Peas and _Hit the Lights_ by Selena Gomez. There were three solos: _Super Bass _by Nicki Minaj, _Bass Down Low _by Cardio and _All About Tonight _by Pixie Lott.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed. These are all modern apart from one or two. What happened to golden oldies guys?" Mr. Schue sighed.

"We need some cool music." Santana stated. "Even the other students liked us when we did Britney."

"Fine. But what about ballads?"

"Screw them. They're boring." Puck said.

"Fine. We'll do a vote to see which solo song we'll do."

Mr. Schue passed paper around again and counted the votes up.

"Looks like it's _All About Tonight _by Pixie Lott." Mr. Schue announced. "Time to vote on who will sing it. No voting for yourself!"

After passing paper around yet again and collecting it and counting votes up, Mr. Schue announced that Quinn had won the vote.

"This is an outrage!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel calm down you might get the other song." Mr. Schuester reminded her. "Now we have to decide - will we do a group number or a duet?"

"Group number." the Glee clubbers answered.

"OK, you know the drill." Mr. Schuester said as he passed more paper around. He collected them and counted up the votes. "And the group number is…_Just Can't Get Enough _by the Black Eyed Peas! Alright, we're done. You're free to leave."

IN THE HALLS

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned around and saw a short brown haired dwarf approaching her.

"What do you want Manhands?" she moaned as she opened her locker and the dwarf reached her.

"I know you are smug about getting my solo -"

"_Your_ solo?"

"Yes, my solo. I feel that I must show you that I'm still better at performing than you so I'd like to challenge you to a diva off. Also to make it interesting and so I won't be alone I'd like to choose a flirtatious song to steal your boyfriend."

"Wow, you're really being frank about this, aren't you? Fine, I'll accept your little challenge RuPaul. And not only will I beat you, but I'll humiliate you."

**Well? Long, I know - THIRTEEN PAGES in font size 10 Arial Unicode Ms. Rachel's original song was actually original, written by moi personally. Don't worry, it was MEANT to suck because we all know Rachel sucks at song writing. PLEASE review. Super sorry about not updating. Maybe the length will make up for a bit of it? Xxxxxx**

**TwilightGal99 **


	13. Diva off

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.

AN: OMG I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a severe case of writer's block but then - BABAM! I had inspiration! Then my internet connection was disconnected for a week and I couldn't fix it. Lucky me, right?

I forget which competition was coming up at this stage on the actual show at the time, but it's sectionals in the story, OK? Oh and I have no idea what Jewish traditions are, so I'm writing a catholic ceremony, ok? It's the only one where I have a clue what happens. Is the dead person even Jewish? I'm not even sure. Oh well. Sorry if you are annoyed.

PS: OMG I was at the Glee concert a few months ago and in one of the songs they did everyone came out on the stage and Mark and Dianna were holding hands. I was SO happy! Even if it's not romantic I'm super happy they're good friends.

Stress

_One month later_

_Mercedes POV_

In the last week or two, everything has been crazy. Lauren is mad about Tina, Quinn and me bailing on the Rachel-revenge thing. To be honest I don't really think revenge is necessary anymore. Rachel has stopped hitting on Mike, so I've got no reason to be mad. Lauren is angrier than ever though. Rachel has been all over Finn and hanging on to his every word. While Lauren worries, others think it simply looks pathetic.

To me it's pretty clear that Finn and Rachel will get back together eventually.

When I'm at Glee these days I never know what to do. Rachel's either 100% flirty or 100% psycho about nobody caring about the club. She isn't the only one who's going crazy. Finn and Santana never stop bickering and insulting each other, Finn tries to be nice to Rachel and keep Lauren happy at the same time (impossible, I know) and everybody else is arguing with Rachel. I swear Mr. Schue is one step away from sending us to counseling with Ms. Pillsbury.

_Will POV_

"OK guys. I know there has been a lot of drama lately; and I've also noticed that it's been making you...act slightly differently, to put it lightly." I said. "So this week I want you to choose a song that really describes how you are feeling and just let it all out."

Everyone except Rachel groaned.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue; may I say a few words please?" Rachel asked.

"…OK Rachel. But make it quick - and be nice. We need to come up with a setlist for sectionals."

"Thank you." she stood up and faced the others. "Fellow glee clubbers, I believe that not one of you has been trying hard enough at all recently. I seem to be the only one who is truly worthy of a solo in sectionals this year. Mercedes, it has been over a month since I have heard you even practice your vocals. Of course, for Quinn this would be normal as she is clearly more committed to cheerleading than anything else-"

"Shut up before I make you, RuPaul." Quinn growled.

"Okay, that's enough. Rachel, please sit down." I ordered. We didn't have time for any fighting today - especially with Rachel involved.

"But Mr. Schue, I have not finished! No one has done anything around here for too long. _I_ am the only one who truly deserves solos at sectionals - unlike the others, _I_ have worked for it."

"Rachel, this year I don't think you will be singing the solos." I said firmly. I had been waiting for the right moment to break this to her for a while, but time was running out and the longer Rachel had to calm down, the better.

"_What_? _What_? Mr. Schue, this is so…unfair! Tina hardly speaks up! Mercedes never practices! Lauren can't sing _at all_. Quinn, Santana and Brittany always miss rehearsals to do god knows what - it's a miracle they are present today -"

"It's called cheerleading practice, Dopey -"

"Save it Santana. People like us should not waste our breath on people like her." Quinn said, glaring steadily at Rachel, but kindly (in a twisted way) preventing Santana from exploding at her (Rachel).

"Okay guys, time out! Rachel sit down _now_."

"I refuse to sit Mr. Schuester! I am trying to get a message across. If I am the only person here who is dedicated to this there is not a chance of us winning sectionals!" Rachel insisted.

"Rachel you have one minute." I warned. The only way I was going to get her to shut up was if I let her say what she had to say, which I knew would not go down well. Rachel began to speak again. Rachel began handing out sheets that she took out of her bag.

"Fellow glee clubbers I do not wish to witness this club suffer due to undedicated members; hence I went to the trouble of printing a personal timetable for each of you, acknowledging your individual pastimes and hobbies which you commit to at certain times. I realized that if we all come to school an hour earlier, we can have an extra hour of practice daily which in the long run gives us a huge advantage over Vocal Adrenaline. Also during lunch we can rehearse for another forty minutes, giving us all time to eat too. While I believe that our daily after school practices are necessary I also think that they require lengthening by fifteen minutes at the least. One of my many fears is that if we go a day without a rehearsal, we will not reach our full potential as we may forget the choreography or lyrics to a number we were working on or something. However, I have come to the conclusion that if we meet up on both Saturdays and Sundays at my house we can rehearse for as long as we need to depending on how rehearsals went during the school week."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said. "I have a life."

"Fuck no Berry! I am not coming within a mile of your little crazy hole!" Puck yelled shooting out of his seat and on to his feet as I reprimanded him for his language. Everyone was standing now, yelling.

"I refuse to follow this piece of crap!" Santana shouted angrily tearing her timetable into little pieces.

"Rachel, you are taking this way too far. If I get up any earlier I will be lacking my beauty sleep and turn ugly! I will have bags under my eyes and that is not attractive!" Kurt screeched.

"SILENCE!" I screamed. Everyone turned to me. "Sit. _All_ of you."

They sat down reluctantly, all looking pretty mad.

"Rachel your schedules -"

"Personal timetables." she corrected.

"Rachel, your personal timetables are a bit _drastic_. But, I agree that we need more practice. I know it's not ideal to come to school early and I don't want to take your lunch time away from you, so I think meeting on weekends is our only option." I said. Groans were heard throughout the room.

"C'mon Mr. Schue, don't do this." Finn begged.

"I quit." Lauren stated. She stood up and stood beside me as the rest of the kids stared at her. "I never really wanted to join anyway. I can't sing or dance and I said it right from the start - I think show choirs are stupid. If I actually have to give up time on weekends, I'm out."

"I understand Lauren." I said, not bothering to change her mind because I knew she never truly enjoyed being here. We still had twelve members, so we were safe. Lauren turned and left without another word.

Rachel was naturally the first to speak.

"We don't need her. She was a burden. She couldn't sing to save her life and she was a thirteenth wheel."

"No need for insults Rachel." I scolded.

"I was not insulting her, I was stating the truth."

"Rachel you are a pain in the ass." Puck said smirking.

"Puck no insults!" Mr. Schue repeated.

"I was not insulting her, I was stating the truth." Puck quoted. Rachel glared at him. He glared right back.

"Okay guys, remember your assignment. I want you all to have agreed on a time for weekend rehearsals by tomorrow, alright? Go home."

They all left quickly apart from Quinn and Puck.

_Third person POV _

"Mr. Schue we need to talk." Puck said, looking annoyed.

"We can't do the weekend rehearsals. At all." Quinn said. With Beth she and Puck had no spare time, and she was not spending her weekend at Rachel Berry's house anyway.

"May I ask why?" I asked. Mr. Schuester wasn't letting them off without an extremely good reason.

"Personal reasons." Quinn said firmly. If Mr. Schue knew about her daughter he would give them nothing but long talks about how hard being teen parents was going to be and all that kind of crap.

"We got Beth back." Puck admitted flatly. Quinn glared at him while Mr. Schue stood with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say.

"You dumbass!" Quinn hissed quietly at Puck.

"Guys, do you realize how big a responsibility a child is? They cry in the night, they poop, vomit and pee. They need clothes, food, diapers, beds, a home… you are throwing your teen years away - you're not likely to be able to afford to go to college and you definitely won't be able to go to parties with the other kids your age. A child needs two parents with jobs to support it financially. Do you have any idea how it is for someone to get a job these days - and when I say someone I mean a person fully qualified for the job with experience. The two of you are still seen as children yourselves. The chances of you getting jobs are about one out of fifty!" Mr. Schue said seriously. "Are you truly ready for this?"

"Yeah, we are! Quinn's got a job already and I'm looking for one where the boss isn't a jackass." Puck snapped. He knew all the crap that had just spewed from Mr. Schuester's mouth. But he knew he and his baby mama could handle it and he didn't care about anyone else's opinion.

"Really? Quinn what's your job?"

"I'm a waitress at a café." Quinn replied. This was none of Mr. Schuester's business, she thought. Why was Puck giving away all this information to a _teacher_?

"A waitress?" Mr. Schue enquired.

"Yes, she's a waitress." Puck said, getting defensive.

"We came to tell you we can't make it to weekend rehearsals. Not to tell you about our lives. We're going home." Quinn said curtly. She walked away with Puck following her.

"Wait. Why doesn't Shelby have custody anymore?" Mr. Schuester asked as they reached the door.

"She died." Quinn said flatly.

And with that she and Puck made their way to Puck's car.

Puck got in the driver's seat and Quinn got in the passenger's.

"What were you _thinking_?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me, _Noah_! You know what I'm talking about. Seriously? Telling a teacher _everything_? I know you act like a dumbass ninety nine percent of the time but this is a whole new level for you!"

"Shut the fuck up woman! I'm stressed out enough without you nagging me."

"_You're _stressed? _You_ are stressed? Switch lives with me for a second and you will understand the word stressed!"

"Are nagging and moaning your only talents?"

"Is getting in girls' pants yours?"

"It's a talent babe, but it's not my only one."

"Well you're not getting in this girl's pants any time soon, I guarantee you."

"I never do anyway!"

"Saturday night? Remember that?"

"Yeah. But…whatever!"

"Oh my God Puck! You can't drive in a straight line! We are going to crash. Pull in and swap seats with me." "I've driven you around before and you haven't complained."

"Are you afraid I'll drive better?"

"Pssh, no. if there is one thing I've learned in my seventeen years of living it's that you never, under any circumstances let a woman drive. There is only one thing more dangerous than a woman driver and that is an angry Puckzilla."

"You're a cocky ass."

"And you love it."

"Unfortunately."

"Aw baby, that stings."

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…or I'll…Ugh! I'll kill you!"

"Chill woman. Are you PMSing or something? These are the things I need to know."

"Shut up _now_."

They were silent for the duration of the ride home - Puck's home. The Puckermans had agreed to let Quinn stay as long as she needed to, whether is was a week or years. Well, that wasn't Ms. Puckerman's exact words - they were Puck's.

Ms. Puckerman had brought Beth home from preschool.

"Mommy Daddy!" Beth giggled from her highchair where Puck's little sister Sarah was feeding her. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Beth had finally started calling Quinn Mommy. She called Puck Daddy since they taught her to say it (two weeks and one day after she met him) but she was used to calling Shelby Mommy and Quinn was left nameless for a while.

"Hey kid!" Puck grinned.

Quinn ran upstairs and changed out of her Cheerios uniform into her red and white stripy dress and let her hair down.

Puck POV

"Wanna watch Dora?" I asked Beth. She was obsessed with Dora. She knows three words: Daddy, Mommy and _Dora_. Shelby's mom even told us it was her first word. She smiled and nodded her little head. I chuckled and turned the show on for her. I don't know if Dora is Brazilian, Mexican or Italian, but I do know that I am going to get sick of her pretty soon.

I left my daughter with my sister and went to the bathroom to piss.

I was about to wet myself by the time I reached the bathroom. I burst through the door, unzipped my fly and felt sweet relief.

"Thanks for knocking."

I screamed. Quinn was laughing her head off…until I turned around mid-piss and pissed all over her. She started squealing - and fell backwards into the bathtub. Thankfully I stopped peeing by now, not that it mattered. My urine was on her chest, hair… and face.

"Sorry…"

"Ew!"

I passed her a towel and she wiped her face, still squealing and trying to get out of the bathtub without any success.

"Nice tactics Puckerman! 'When I fight with my girlfriend I pee on her to make it better!'"

"I didn't mean to."

"Get out!"

"I gotta wash my hands…"

"I've to have a shower now!"

I zipped my fly up again.

That was embarrassing. Q's probably more pissed off than she already was from the fight in the car and the whole Mr. Schue.

THAT NIGHT

"Night night honey." Quinn said softly, laying Beth down in her crib.

The three of us shared a room and after a hell of a lot of begging (from me) my mom let Quinn and me share a bed. Why do I love this? Well it's simple really. It's easier to bang her and can do it more often. Well, we put Beth in Sarah's room first because Quinn doesn't want her seeing things she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry." I said. This was half true, but I was mainly saying it to get in her sexy pants. Like she said, it's a talent.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. Goodnight!"

She lay down next to me and pulled the duvet away from me. I yanked some back.

"I love you."

"Puck, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"C'mon sexy. You know I'm all man candy!"

"No way."

"I'll pay you."

"Do you think I'm a prostitute? Keep your money. Beth needs more diapers."

"Do you know just how annoying your stubbornness is? Babe, I have protection. I won't knock you up again."

"I know you won't."

"So let's get Beth in to Sarah and get started!"

"What I _meant _was I know you won't get me pregnant because we're not doing it!"

"Blow job?"

"No _way_, Puck."

"I'm not gonna give up until I win."

"The only way you are getting sex tonight is if you _rape_ me!"

"It's tempting."

"Let me _sleep_ Puck!"

"Nope."

"You are so _annoying_!"

"One of my best qualities."

"Goodnight Noah."

"Don't fucking 'Noah' me. Only little nerds are called that."

"Watch your language!"

"I've said way worse before and you've said it hundreds of times so I don't know what you're pissing yourself for."

"Our daughter is in the room! And I only swear when I'm mad or frustrated."

"Well I'm frustrated because you won't let me bang you."

"I am begging you to shut up and go to _sleep_."

"Not until I get some!"

"Fine. Put Beth in Sarah's room."

See? I always win. I wear the pants in this relationship.

"Yes ma'am! C'mon Beth, let's get you in to your auntie."

"Don't wake her up!"

"Sorry."

I put Beth and her heavy as fuck crib in Sarah's room and accidentally woke Sarah up. I practically ran back to my room - and Quinn was _asleep_.

Two days later

Rachel POV

I woke up an hour early. I didn't care if the others in glee club weren't willing to put a little more effort into our work. I was. If I showed Mr. Schue just how dedicated I truly was, he'd have no choice but to hand all the solos over to me - not just at sectionals but for all the competitions. I would practice before school and right through lunch and after school with the others at our original scheduled rehearsals an when I went home. I'll be ready to go to Broadway before I even graduate.

I got dressed as quickly as possible and had a bowl of cereal. I then brushed my teeth but before I had the chance to brush my hair my dad (the African-American one that is) told me he and my other dad had to talk to me. I followed him into the living room where my other dad was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you two up so early?" I asked. "I apologize if I woke you up but-"

"Darling you've already told us this story numerous times. Please take a seat on the couch. We have something to tell you." Dad said solemnly.

"OK, but please make it quick. I need to go to school and practice."

"Honey your dad and I aren't sending you to school today."

"Why not? I have an impeccable attendance record and I intend to keep it that way…wait, why are you in your tuxedos from Grandma's funeral? Oh my gosh, who died!"

"Shelby Corcoran." my white dad said sadly.

"…" for once, I, Rachel Berry was speechless.

"Her funeral is at eleven." my white dad told me.

"…I take it I will be attending."

"Yes, you are."

"Um, h-how long has she been d-dead?"

"A little over a month. Shelby's family was postponing the funeral until they could find you and invite us. They got in touch with Shelby's adopted daughter's parents who know you and they gave Shelby's brother your number." my white dad explained.

"Why didn't I get the call?" I asked. The real shock was that Quinn and Noah actually helped. They hate me. Oh my, what about the baby?

"You left your phone home yesterday during school and I answered it. We decided to wait until now to tell you so it wouldn't be on your mind all night. After all, a star like you needs her sleep." Dad continued.

"I'm going to get dressed more appropriately for this occasion." I said. I left and went back into my room.

This was disastrous. My mom was _dead_. This is a tragedy taking place in my life. My one true mother was gone. How could I live knowing that my mother who adored me was rotting in the ground while I was shining like a star on a Broadway stage? Knowing that I was on that stage without the knowledge that she never had the chance to share her showbiz secrets about reaching higher notes, lower notes, how to make my acting in shows flawless…

I put a black dress on. It was slightly small on me. Perhaps my brain sensed a disaster coming and decided to eat its feelings. The dress ended under my knee and covered my chest and shoulders and definitely church appropriate.

There is only one advantage for me in this is that I have one more chapter to write in my to-be bestselling autobiography which one day I am certain will be made into a film with me portraying myself. I'll have to hold auditions for someone to portray my mother. Someone beautiful as my mother is clearly where I inherited my facial features from. Someone talented as well because as Shelby made it clear she passed her talent on to me too.

"Rachel? Are you ready?" my white dad came in and saw me, giving me a much needed hug. "Oh honey doesn't cry. It's OK. You'll be alright."

At the funeral

Third Person POV

"This thing is so goddamn complicated." Puck said frustrated. "I don't know where the hell they want us to sit!"

"You are in a church, Puck. No bad language! Show me the plan thingy." Quinn reprimanded, holding Beth on her hip while studying the seating arrangement. "Holy _crap_, they want us to sit in the front row!"

"What happened to no bad language in the church?" Puck laughed.

"We're not sitting up there. Come on; lets' try to get seats in the back."

"Mommy agwa!" Beth gurgled.

"She said a new word!" Puck smiled. "Say it again Beth!"

"What did she say?" Quinn said excitedly.

"Agwa." Puck replied.

"Are you serious? Puck, agwa is not a word -"

"It clearly is if she said it. She'll be famous for making a whole new language. It's in her genes to be awesome - both of her parents were awesome, right?"

"Puck, we're at a funeral right now. As cute as your stupidity is, you have to be respectful and try to look solemn."

"I have no idea what that word means and I ain't gonna bother reading a dictionary to find out."

"What are you two doing here? Why do you have a baby?"

The two turned their heads and there stood Rachel Berry.

"Shelby Corcoran died." Puck replied seriously.

"I am obviously aware of that Noah!" Rachel snapped.

"Back off. No one talks to Puck like that except _me_. Shelby's family invited us because of Beth." Quinn retorted back.

"Quinn, Puck! Your seats are in the front row!" Shelby's mother Eliza said, coming down the aisle. "What are you doing all the way down here? The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"

"Oh, sorry. Puck must have had the seating plan upside down." Quinn explained, thinking of an excuse on the spur of the moment. "We'll go to our seats right now."

"Thank you." Eliza said. She turned to Rachel. "Oh my, you must be Shelby's biological daughter! You're such a big girl. I thought you were only about ten…I'm losing track of time these days. You and your fathers are in the second row - wait for us after the ceremony and sit with us at the lunch, won't you? We would all love to hear how our little star is. Shelby told us all about your talent before she…she…well take your seats as soon as possible. Excuse me I have to move people. Can anyone read a plan right these days?"

"The second row?" Rachel repeated. Quinn and Puck were in the front row just because of a baby and she, Shelby's single biological child, the one fruit of Shelby's womb, was cast aside to the second?

"Yes dear, the row after the first." Eliza explained wondering if Rachel had a mental disability her daughter had failed to mention.

Rachel and her dads took their seats directly behind Puck, Quinn and Beth.

Rachel was outraged that Quinn and Puck were in the front row instead of her. Beth was dressed in a black dress and was wearing a tiny hair band with a little flower on it. The baby had a lot of hair on her head. She was like a mini Quinn. Why was Quinn always the one? The beautiful blonde one, the popular one, the preferred one, the apparently fashionable one - but most of all what was the most unfair thing was Rachel's talents were singing, dancing and acting but Quinn could do them all brilliantly too. Rachel glared at the girl now, who had her hair curled gorgeously and was wearing a black beautiful knee-length dress, sitting next to her mohawked boyfriend who was wearing an actual proper suit. He was holding his daughter in a standing position on his lap as she conked him on the head with her little fists and giggled.

Suddenly everyone stood and a coffin was carried down the aisle. Shelby's family including Rachel began to sob.

The next day

"AWFUL! You dare call yourselves cheerleaders?" Sue screeched at pyramid of girls in front of her. "This is your worst pyramid I have ever seen - if it even classifies as a pyramid which I HIGHLY doubt!"

The cheerios groaned and collapsed in a heap. They had been practicing for an hour because of Sue's new plan. An hour before school every day on top of the original practices.

"Hit the showers - pronto!" Sue commanded.

The cheerleaders obeyed, grateful that the torture was finally over.

"I smell like ass. Not in a good way either." Santana groaned.

"I think you smell nice." Brittany said.

"Of course you do Britt. You're my girlfriend. You have to say that but really I smell like crap."

"Quit complaining San. Take a shower and put some deodorant on and you'll be fine." Quinn sighed as she stepped into the shower.

"I guess. What class do you have first?" Santana said.

"Science."

"I've got fricking _History_. I have a sub she is a pain in the butt. She talks slower than that old man who lives across the road from me." Santana complained.

"I've got art. We're mashing animals together and I'm making a squirricorn. Y'know, a mix of a squirrel and an unicorn." Brittany smiled happily. "I'm gonna give it a unicorn head and a squirrel tail. It's gonna be awesome like candy in a leprechaun's pot at the end of a double rainbow."

"Sounds great." Quinn complimented.

Brittany and Santana finished and dressed before Quinn and they left for class. Quinn didn't care about being late today. Rachel was in her science and knowing Rachel there was no doubt she'd be in drama mode about Shelby. Quinn found it ridiculous. Quinn herself had spent more time with Shelby than Rachel had and Shelby knew she was donating Rachel before she even got pregnant so it's not like Quinn and Beth. But Rachel still thought Shelby giving her away was a tragedy and was definitely going to make a huge deal of it in Glee.

Quinn's train of thought was disrupted when she heard someone coming in. Quinn was still in the hot shower and a cloud of steam was in the air.

"Who is it?" Quinn called out in her HBIC voice.

"_I'm sexy and I know it_!"

She recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Puck! You should not be in here!"

"Well babe, we all know I like breaking the rules. Plus the showers here are way cleaner than the ones in the guy's ones."

He pulled his clothes off and walked into Quinn's cubicle and kissed her.

"Please Puck, not now…I need to get to class and get dressed…and stuff…"

Eventually she gave in and kissed him back until they were oblivious to the world.

"Which do you want? A dolphin shaped hickey… or a monkey?" Puck asked breathing heavily.

"Surprise me…"

"Excuse me?"

The couple broke apart instantly as Sue came in the room.

"I'm sorry, Puckerman, did I just walk in on your latest pornographic scene for your little Glee club's new movie about their problems no one cares about? I know you have trouble keeping your hormones under control put over my dead body will you knock my star cheerio up again! Get to class and put some clothes on. I am going to pretend I never saw anything and you were both safely in class the whole time and not sharing saliva and neck bruises while the dimwitted menopausal morons you call teachers attempt to fill your brains with useless information that will not benefit you in any way in the future. And Puckerman? STAY OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

"Yes Coach." Quinn apologized.

"Yes Ms Sylvester." Puck repeated. Sue left and Quinn glared at a smirking Puck and couldn't help but giggle.

"That was not funny!" she scolded, smiling.

"Sure it wasn't baby. Sure it wasn't."

"Get dressed!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"While everyone is present I would like to confirm -"

"That you are the questionably female Trouty Mouth or the group? The questionable part being the female thing." Santana insulted. Nearly everyone had to hold back laughs as Rachel stood in front of the piano.

Rachel you should be nicer to us. Unlike you we don't need to spend ridiculous amounts of money on plastic surgery to reduce the size of our mouths and to normal-ify our noses. Plus we weren't born in a bush." Brittany stated.

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Mercedes sighed, asking the question everyone else didn't bother asking.

"Her name is Rachel Berry. Rachel _Berry_. Straw_berries _grow on bushes. Blue_berries _grow on bushes. Cran_berries_. Rasp_berries_. Halle _Berries_." Brittany explained.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany. How could you be so stupid? Halle Berry is an actress, former fashion model and beauty queen. She won Ms Ohio USA in 1986." Kurt gasped.

"Kurt, _no one _cares about Halle Berry. Brittany Rachel may or may not have been born in a bush. Her craziness and annoyingness almost lead me to believe she was born from a kangaroo because as we all know, kangaroos are crazy little morons and they just bounce around like they're above you, hence why I think they're annoying. However Britt, it seems her mother is human as we found out when Q popped one out, so our theories have failed us."

"Santana please stop. I would like to begin again. While everyone is present I would like to confirm -"

"That you are even more annoying than the Annoying Orange?" Santana interrupted again. A few chuckles escaped the Glee clubbers' mouths, much to Rachel's annoyance.

"What I am trying to say is that my dear mother, Shelby Corcoran has passed away in an utterly tragic car crash. I know that discovering this will make reconciling me top of all your lists of priorities; however, like the gifted icon you all see me as I have put my emotions into my work and written a song to describe how I'm feeling. This song will be for the assignment Mr. Schue, if that wasn't clear to you."

Rachel began to sing.

_Oh mother dear_

_How your death fills me with sorrow_

_Utter, utter sorrow_

_Our time together was cruelly limited_

_You were not there to see my first steps_

_Nor my first performance _

_But not a day went by _

_When you didn't think of me_

_With my fathers in Lima, Ohio_

_Far away from you_

_But oh so close to your heart_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_All my life my fathers told me tales of you_

_Of your beauty, intelligence and your compassionate heart_

_All of which you kindly passed on to me_

_You were always in my dreams at night_

_When I met you_

_My dreams came true_

_Why was it your time?_

_Why you?_

_Why now?_

_Why me?_

_Why us?_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_At your funeral_

_Oh that dreaded day_

_Your adopted daughter's parents_

_Were favored over me_

_I was distraught_

_I was heartbroken_

_How could my own grandmother _

_Put me in the second row_

_And the child's parents in the first_

_Even at the lunch afterwards_

_Your family bombarded them _

_With questions of the baby's wellbeing_

_Of their lives, parents, relationship status…_

_But never so much as glanced in my direction_

_Oh mother _

_Oh mommy_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Why was it you?_

_Why you of all people?_

_At least now I know _

_That you are watching over me_

_My guardian angel_

_My guardian angel_

"When you come around to your senses after feeling the emotional depth of my song, you may applaud my stunning voice and songwriting gift." Rachel stated, teary eyed. Finn and Mr. Schuester applauded hesitantly.

"Berry, that was the most torturous thing my ears have ever been as unfortunate to hear, and that's including the sound of my granddad getting his ironically hairy back moles waxed." Lauren laughed.

"The whole song was just you whining about your life. You seriously have to get over yourself. I mean, it was so pathetic, it almost isn't funny. Almost. I can still squeeze a laugh out if I think about the relationship status line." Santana smirked.

"Berry, I was at the funeral. Number one, I remember an old lady talking to you because me and Quinn thought she had the same nose as you which, for the record, I found seriously scary. Number two…yeah, your song pretty much sucked. I mean it sucked balls. Pathetic balls." Puck said.

"It was really cheesy." Mercedes admitted.

"You shouldn't write songs. Ever." Kurt said.

"The only sad part was you, and I'm not talking emotionally." Quinn said coldly.

"OK, enough said. Rachel thank you for that emotional performance. We are sorry for your loss." Mr. Schue said quickly before anyone else could insult Rachel's song.

"How can you all be so mean? I have always supported you!" Rachel exclaimed totally ignoring Mr. Schue. "My mother has just died! Kurt, when Burt was in hospital I was there for you!"

"Yes, you were. But Rachel you hardly knew this woman. Quinn and Puck have probably had more contact with her than you." Kurt pointed out.

"Berry, you are being too dramatic. You still have the two parents who raised you. I ain't being an asshole, Shelby's death was sad but you hardly knew the lady." Puck said. Mr. Schue scolded him again for his language

"I see how you all feel. Mr. Schue, " Rachel said hurt, "I have nothing else to say."

"Thank you Rachel for that emotional performance; I personally was touched." Mr. Schue complimented. "OK, I want to talk about sectionals. The plan for picking songs is we all write down one song. I'll write all the names of the songs on the whiteboard and we'll go from there."

He passed around paper and everyone wrote their songs down then passed them back up.

He wrote all the songs on the board in four lists - ballads, solos, group songs and duets.

The ballad list only had one song _My Guardian Angel _by Rachel Berry. No doubt who wrote that. The duets list had a few: _If I Never See Your Face Again _by Rihanna and Maroon 5, _Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) _by Mariah Carey and Westlife, _Raining Men_ by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj. Group songs had the most though: _We'll Be Alright _by Travie McCoy, _Belong Here _by 78violet, _Hello_ by Martin Solveig and Dragonette, _Just Can't Get Enough_ by the Black Eyed Peas and _Hit the Lights_ by Selena Gomez. There were three solos: _Super Bass _by Nicki Minaj, _Bass Down Low _by Cardio and _All About Tonight _by Pixie Lott.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed. These are all modern apart from one or two. What happened to golden oldies guys?" Mr. Schue sighed.

"We need some cool music." Santana stated. "Even the other students liked us when we did Britney."

"Fine. But what about ballads?"

"Screw them. They're boring." Puck said.

"Fine. We'll do a vote to see which solo song we'll do."

Mr. Schue passed paper around again and counted the votes up.

"Looks like it's _All About Tonight _by Pixie Lott." Mr. Schue announced. "Time to vote on who will sing it. No voting for yourself!"

After passing paper around yet again and collecting it and counting votes up, Mr. Schue announced that Quinn had won the vote.

"This is an outrage!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel calm down you might get the other song." Mr. Schuester reminded her. "Now we have to decide - will we do a group number or a duet?"

"Group number." the Glee clubbers answered.

"OK, you know the drill." Mr. Schuester said as he passed more paper around. He collected them and counted up the votes. "And the group number is…_Just Can't Get Enough _by the Black Eyed Peas! Alright, we're done. You're free to leave."

IN THE HALLS

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned around and saw a short brown haired dwarf approaching her.

"What do you want Manhands?" she moaned as she opened her locker and the dwarf reached her.

"I know you are smug about getting my solo -"

"_Your_ solo?"

"Yes, my solo. I feel that I must show you that I'm still better at performing than you so I'd like to challenge you to a diva off. Also to make it interesting and so I won't be alone I'd like to choose a flirtatious song to steal your boyfriend."

"Wow, you're really being frank about this, aren't you? Fine, I'll accept your little challenge RuPaul. And not only will I beat you, but I'll humiliate you."

**Well? Long, I know - THIRTEEN PAGES in font size 10 Arial Unicode Ms. Rachel's original song was actually original, written by moi personally. Don't worry, it was MEANT to suck because we all know Rachel sucks at song writing. PLEASE review. Super sorry about not updating. Maybe the length will make up for a bit of it? Xxxxxx**

**TwilightGal99 **


End file.
